Exiled
by Glowing-Emberzzz
Summary: Fireheart gets exiled for going behind Bluestar's back so he decides to join Bloodclan.
1. Exiled

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, ALL I OWE IS THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I MAKE UP**

**Thunderclan's, Windclan's, Riverclan's, and Shadowclan's leaders, deputies, warriors, and etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**

Bluestar

**Deputy:**

Fireheart

**Medicine cat:**

Cinderpelt

**Warriors:**

Graystripe

Sandstorm

Dustpelt

Whitestorm

Darkstripe

Longtail

Mousefur

Brackenfur

**Queens:**

Brindleface

Frostfur

Willowpelt

Goldenflower

**Apprentices:**

Brightpaw

Cloudpaw

Fernpaw

Ashpaw

Thornpaw

Swiftpaw

**Elders:**

One-eye

Smallear

Speckeltail

**Kits:**

Sootkit, Rainkit, Sorrelkit (Willowpelts)

Bramblekit, Tawnykit (Goldenflowers)

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**

Tigerstar

**Deputy:**

Blackfoot

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

Leopardstar

**Deputy:**

Stonefur

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

Tallstar

**Deputy:**

Deadfoot

**Bloodclan:**

**Leader:**

Scourge

**Deputy:**

Bone

**Warriors:**

Brick

Jaggedtooth

Snake

Ice

And others…..

* * *

><p>It was the middle of a warm leaf-fall and Fireheart was waiting in the middle of Thunderclan camp for Bluestar to call him.<p>

Fireheart thought about what his consequences would be for stopping an unnecessary battle between Windclan and Thunderclan even though he had good intensions, Bluestar was very furious with him.

Bluestar's voice interrupted his thoughts as she called his name from within her den.

As Fireheart walked toward his leaders den, all his clan mates eyes were trained right at him.

"You called me Bluestar" he mewed.

"Yes I was thinking of what kind of consequence a Traitor should get" Bluestar mewed.

Ttt-r-ai-tor Fireheart stuttered, "Yes you heard me" she said.

"I don't know Bluestar" Fireheart answered starting to get scared of what she might do.

"Well I know what to do with you **TRAITOR**" Fireheart flinched at the word traitor, "What will you do with me" he said hoping it wouldn't be to harsh.

"I'll EXILE You" she said, "But Bluestar this is my home, I've got nowhere else to go you cant exile me" Fireheart said in a shaky voice.

"Oh but I will Fireheart, I will, in fact you can leave right now" she mewed.

"And if I or any of my warriors see you again they will have to kill you" she said.

Fireheart slowly turned around in defeat and walked out of his leaders den, his old leaders den now.

As he walked towards the entrance of the camp he was intercepted by Sandstorm.

_Oh dear Sandstorm, he loved her, but now he could never be with her._

"So Fireheart what did Bluestar say" Sandstorm mewed.

But from the look in his eyes she understood immediately.

He just pushed past her and ran right out of camp.

"Fireheart" Sandstorm yelled as he ran away.

As he was running he heard someone just a foxlength behind him, so he slowed down to only be bowled over by Sandstorm.

"Why are you running from me" she asked in a hurt voice.

"Cause I've been exiled that's why" he answered a little to harshly.

"But I can go to Bluestar, maybe I can convince her for you to stay" she mewed hopefully.

"No" Fireheart answered "she's not gonna change her mind".

"Then I'm going with you" she said.

"No I wont let you do that" he said, " you belong here with the rest of the clan".

"Fine, but promise me you'll come back, Promise" she mewed. "I promise" he said, and with those words Fireheart disappeared into the woods.

"Goodbye Fireheart" Sandstorm mewed softly.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story so I know its not that good but I hope to get better at this stuff<strong>


	2. Leaving the Forest

As Fireheart made his way through the Forest that he grew up in he thought about all the good moments he had here.

Like the time when he was asked to join the clan, or the time when he rescued kits as an apprentice, even the time he and Graystripe brought Windclan back these memories were sweet, but this life was no more.

_Now I am nothing but a loner with no point in life._

He never even got to say goodbye to Graystripe, and tell him that he could never have had a better friend.

After traveling for a while Fireheart got to the Thunderpath that separated the Twolegplace and the forest. He looked at the forest and knew no more would he be able to come here again and then he looked at the twolegplace and knew that his future lay somewhere in there. He glanced one last time at the Forest before running across the Thunderpath and going straight into the Twolegplace.

**Sandstorms POV**

Sandstorm couldn't believe Fireheart was gone, and that she probably would never see him again. She felt so heart-broken, she didn't even have enough time to tell him that she loves him. She should go to Bluestar and demand Firehearts return, but Sandstorm knew it was too late for that.

She watched as Bluestar came out of her den and got onto the highrock and mewed "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting". When all cats gathered around she started.

"I'm sure you all know that Fireheart betrayed his clan and for that his treachery I have exiled him".

Yowls of protest came from the clan though some had happy looks, mainly Darkstripe and Dustpelt.

"How could you exile Fireheart are you mousebrained", Cloudpaw yelled.

Bluestar just stared him down but didn't say anything, even though Sandstorm agreed with Cloudpaw she would never have said that to Bluestar.

Sandstorm quickly went over too Cloudpaw and told him to be quiet or he might just get himself exiled as well.

Then Bluestar mentioned that Cloudpaw needed a new mentor since Fireheart had left.

Sandstorm was wondering who would get Cloudpaw as their apprentice. When all of a sudden Bluestar mewed, "Cloudpaws new mentor will be Sandstorm".She was surprised that Bluestar had chosen her, but was happy to know that she got Cloudpaw, not only was he her first apprentice he was also a reminder of Fireheart for her. Then Sandstorm went up and touched noses with Cloudpaw and he and she went back into the crowd.

"Also the time has come to appoint a new deputy " Bluestar mewed.

"I say these words before Starclan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice".

"Whitestorm will be the new deputy".

She wasn't surprised that Bluestar picked Whitestorm since he is the most experienced warrior, but she can't help but think that Fireheart should still be deputy. Thinking of Fireheart made her remember his promise that he will come back.

**Fireheart POV**

Fireheart walked on the hard rough ground that was not as good under his feet as was the soft forest floor he is used to. As he was walking he heard the sound of thunder in the distance and started looking for a spot to rest and sleep before it started raining.

As soon as he found a cardboard box to rest and sleep in it started raining, and Fireheart was grateful for finding this shelter just in time. Right before he drifted off to sleep he thought about how badly his situation was and that he needed a plan. After some thought he decided to find his old Twolegs and go back to being a kittypet even though the idea did not appeal to him he couldn't think of another way he would survive out here. As he was falling asleep the rain turned into a heavy downpour, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. It only made Fireheart feel so much lonelier.


	3. Snake

Fireheart woke up to a noise outside of his shelter, he fluffed up his fur to stay warmer as he steped out into the chilly morning air, he noticed that the noise that woke him up came from a group of twoleg kits close by.

He quickly turned around and walked away before they spotted him, as he walked his belly growled from the lack of food.

He decided that he would go hunt or scavenge something to eat before he went and found his twolegs.

As he was searching for food he splashed into a puddle and saw his reflection, his fur wasn't as well groomed anymore as it once was and had mud all over it. He reminded himself to groom his fur once he was done searching for food, so he could look more presentable. Before continuing he took a couple of sips of water to satisfy his thirst.

After searching for a while he found a nice plump pigeon that was eating crumbs from the hard rocky made sure the bird was downwind before he got into a hunters crouch, after calculating the distance, he pounced. He landed on the pigeon and bit into its neck before it could fly away.

_What a mousebrained bird, it was just sitting there waiting to be caught, the kittypets here never hunt them, probably the birds don't even know cats could be a danger._

After finishing his pigeon he buried the bones and kept on going toward his old twoleg nest.

Along the way there was a Huge Thunderpath that he had to cross, with more monsters on it than he had ever seen. There was so many that all the monsters put together that he had seen was nothing compared to this.

He mad his way further down the Huge Thunderpath, until he found a bridge the monsters were using to cross a river. Fireheart went under the bridge and stayed close to the sides so that he would not fall in.

As he was walking things started to look more familiar, he could even see some places he played in as a kit. He saw the park which was one of his favorite places a s a kit. He remembered that one time at the park he and smudge had fought a very small dog and after a small battle they sent it away with its tail between its legs. _Ahhh those are good memories, and I hope I'll see Smudge again._

Soon after a short while he found his old home, his new home now. He jumped onto the short white fence and sat on it for a while before he jumped down into the yard that he spent a big chunk of his kithood in.

While Fireheart was looking at all the places that he remembered, he heard a noise to only see a she-cat come out of the Twoleg nest, she was pure white and had a blue collar. Fireheart felt his hopes come plummeting down as soon as he saw her. _I should have known that my old owners would have got a new pet by now, how could I have been so mousebrained. _

When the she-cat finally saw him she was surprised at first but got over it quickly. She hissed at him and when he didn't go away she pounced on him. It was a clumsy pounce and Fireheart easily sidestepped out of the way. The she cat missed Fireheart by about a taillength and went tumbling into a bush behind him.

Then she stood up and looked at him in a hostile way, and asked, "What's your name, and what are you doing in my territory"?

"My name is Fireheart and this is my old home, so I came to give it a visit" he mewed.

"Oh, well my name is Snow and sorry about me attacking you I thought you were trying to take my territory, also wasn't the last cat that lived here named Rusty" she mewed.

"I am Rusty, I just changed my name to fit into the place where I used to live" Fireheart answered.

"You smell and look like a forest cat" Snow mewed.

"That is what I became after I left my owners" he said, "so why are you here not there" she asked. I…don't want to talk about it" Fireheart mewed. "Well I really don't want to know about it, still it was nice meeting you Fireheart, but I've got to go now".

Snow walked back inside leaving Fireheart alone once again. Fireheart looked around his old home for a second before he jumped the fence and left. Fireheart had no idea where he was going but he just kept on walking in a random direction thinking about, _What should I do now?_

This was a big question for him, as he had absolutely no idea about what he should do. At one point he considered about suicide but quickly dropped the idea as only a mousebrain would do that. After a while of pointless walking Fireheart went under a bush and fell asleep trying to rid himself of his problem for a while.

Its been four days after he had met Snow and he was getting really hungry and had no idea where he was.

As Fireheart kept on walking in a pointless direction he noticed he was going into the heart of the Twolegplace, he remembered the stories of the evil cats who lived there and that they showed no mercy to anyone. That they lived just for seeing blood come out of their enemies.

He shuddered at the thought of meeting with a group of these cats.

As he kept on walking he saw two rogues eating a dead bird, He felt his hunger rising when he saw them eat. He set out to search for something to hunt, but after finding nothing but a rat that he still failed to catch, Fireheart forced himself to dig through the trash.

It reeked in there but it was worth it cause he did find some pieces of chicken. As he was enjoying the good weather and delicious chicken, three rogues came up to him, two of them had pure black pelts and looked like twins but the other one had an orange pelt with a white belly, he was pretty big too and looked like their leader.

"What are you doing in my alley, loner" the leader said.

"I was just trying to get some food" Fireheart replied calmly.

"So you were just trying to get some food in my alley, do you know what we do to cats who come in my alley" he mewed.

"No, I do not" Fireheart mewed even though he had a pretty good idea of what they do.

"We kill them that's what and you are going to join the list of the ones who died here" and with those words said the leader pounced.

Fireheart reacted quickly and slid under his opponent and slashed at his belly.

The leader yowled in pain and backed up.

Fireheart quickly jumped onto his back and held on as the leader tried to shake him off.

Then Fireheart delivered a killing bite to the neck. The orange tom fell to the ground dead.

Fireheart turned around just in time to see the two black toms attack him.

They were smaller than him but were also faster, they would deliver blows and strikes and retreat they kept this up until Fireheart had barely any energy and a dozen cuts.

He fell down defeated, "This is what you get for killing Blaze" they both mewed at the same time.

One of them put his claws on his throat preparing to kill.

When all of a sudden the cat that was about to kill Fireheart got thrown off of him straight into a wall, he fell to the ground dead.

The cat who just saved his life was a big muscular gray tom with a red collar that had dog and cat teeth in it.

The other small black tom screeched from furry and made a foolish mistake of attacking the gray tom, it was his last mistake ever as the gray tom easily overpowered him and slit his throat, then the gray tom started walking toward Fireheart.

Fireheart never felt so scarred as he thought the tom was going to kill him, but instead he just sat down next to him.

Fireheart just looked at him one last time before he lost conscious. When Fireheart awoke he was in a box, _how did I get here_, was the first thing that came to his mind. After waiting for a while he heard someone coming, the gray tom entered the box with a rat in his jaws, he dropped the rat next to Fireheart.

"Eat" was all he said, as Fireheart started eating, the tom asked him "why were you attacked by them".

"I was just trying to get some food and apparently I was in their alley" Fireheart mewed.

"What is your name" Fireheart asked.

"My name is Snake, and what is your name" he mewed.

Fireheart thought about if he should tell him his name or make up a more loner type of name.

Then he answered, "My name is Flame".

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I decided to rename Fireheart into Flame<strong>


	4. Meeting Ice

"Flame, nice name" Snake mewed

"Thanks yours isn't so bad either" Flame replied

"Hey Flame, I saw you take on the leader of that group, it takes a pretty brave cat to come into the alley of Stoneclan's deputy and take him on" Snake said

All of a sudden the days events came flooding back to Flame like a violent storm. _I killed a cat in cold murder. _Flame felt sick after what he had done, he felt like throwing up inside the cardboard box.

"Hey you okay you don't look so good" Snake mewed

"No I'm not okay, I just killed a cat" Flame mewed feeling sick of himself

"Whats the big deal, I mean your alive so who cares" Snake mewed

"I care, I don't kill cats, at least not on purpose" Flame mewed

"Your not from here" Snake mewed

"I guess you could say that" Flame mewed

"Well listen up Flame, everyone here kills, its either kill or be killed" Snake mewed "Anyway you should come with me to my clan"

"Wait did you say clan" mewed Flame in Surprise

"Yeah, I'm part of Bloodclan and we rule ¾ of the Twolegplace, while Stoneclan only has 1/4 " Snake mewed

"Wow I never imagined the Twolegplace having clans as well" Flame said amazed

"Wait what do you meet as well" Snake asked

"Well I used to be a forest cat before I got exiled" Flame answered

"Oh well that explains the forest scent that's on you" Snake mewed

"Hey would you like to join Bloodclan, I mean we could really use your skills" Snake asked.

"I suppose but do you think your leader would let" Flame mewed

"I don't know if Scourge will let, but I'm sure he will since you did kill Stoneclan's deputy" Snake said.

"When do you think we'll be able to ask him" Flame asked

"Well we could go right now if you want" Snake said

"Sure, lets go" Flame answered.

As they walked through the Twolegplace, many cats could be seen staring at Flame as he and Snake made their way towards the alley of Bloodclan's leader._ I guess that Bloodclan is a big clan with all the cats I've already seen._ When they finally made it to the alley, two huge muscular toms came out of hiding and blocked the only entrance into the alley.

"What do you want here Snake" an orange tom with a red collar asked.

"I need to speak to Scourge" Snake mewed

"Well you'll have to come back later, right now Scourge is unavailable" a black and white tom with an orange collar, mewed

Flame and Snake turned around and left, as they were walking Snake explained that the orange tom was Brick and the black and white tom was Bone who is Scourge's deputy.

"How long will it take until I can see Scourge" Flame asked

"Tomorrow morning he should be able to see us" Snake mewed

"Ok then, hey can you tell me about your clans ways" Flame mewed

"Yeah I could" Snake replied

"Well first of all Scourge is in charge and Bone is second-in charge, and that all cats who have collars are part of Scourge's Legionary Guard and you have to show them respect for they are higher ranking then you, also you will have to kill any Stoneclan member that you see on our territory, and that pretty much is the main stuff the rest you'll learn later on" Snake mewed

"So your part of the Legionary Guard" Flame asked

"Yes I am" Snake replied proudly

"Do you get any special privileges if you become part of the Legionary Guard" mewed Flame

"Yes, you go to special meetings and your allowed to go into Scourge's alley more than others plus you get the better food and lots more things, so if you can you should try to be part of it, its very hard to get in and now we only have a few" Snake mewed

"Anyway you should sleep in my and my sister's alley for now" Snake mewed

"Thanks that would be great" Flame said

When they finally got there Flame saw that it was a small but very comfortable and well-protected alley. No rain would be able to get in and it was very hard for an intruder to get into the alley since the entrance was blocked by a fence that had a hole dug underneath it, once they got in Snake covered the hole by pushing a board on top of it. Flame looked around and saw a pretty she-cat that had short silver fur with dark gray ear tips and the tip of her tail was dark gray, she also had blue eyes.

"Hey there Snake" she mewed

"Hi Ice how's it going" Snake

"Who's this Snake" she asked while looking at Flame

"Ice I would like you to meet Flame, Flame this here is my sister Ice" he mewed

"Hi" they both said

"Hey Flame where did you come from" Ice asked

"I came from the forest" Flame replied

" A forest cat, Snake you brought a forest cat here" she mewed in an angry voice

"Don't you remember what his kind did to our mother" Ice asked Snake

"Yes I do, but Flame is different" Snake mewed

"No he's not, their all the same every last one of them is a savage" Ice yelled

"Calm down sis, Flame is going to stay with us for a while whether you like it or not" Snake mewed

Ice just kept on staring at Flame with a hostile look in her eyes, then she turned around and ran to a corner of the alley that had an old couch which she curled up on and tried to go to sleep.

"Just pick any spot you like also I apologize for my sisters behavior she's usually never like this" Snake mewed

Then Snake ran to the couch and curled up by his sister. As Flame looked around he saw a dark green pillow that he went to and lied down in, it was really soft, softer than his nest at Thunderclan. As Flame went to sleep in the warm night he hoped that tomorrow Scourge would accept him into the clan and that Ice would not treat him as bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know ice is a guy in the book series, but this is my story so I do what I want<strong>


	5. Accepted into Bloodclan

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, ALL I OWE IS THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I MAKE UP**

**Bloodclans and Stoneclans leaders, deputies, warriors, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances:<strong>

**Bloodclan and Stoneclan**

**Bloodclan:**

**Leader: **Scourge- small black tom with a white paw, icy blue eyes and a purple collar

**Deputy: **Bone- black and white tom with green eyes and an orange collar

**Scourge's Legionary Guard:**

Brick- orange tom with yellow eyes and a red collar

Snake- gray tom with blue eyes and a red collar

Frost- white she-cat with blue eyes and a blue collar

Raven- black tom with green eyes and a black collar

**Warriors:**

Flame- orange tom with green eyes

Ice- silver she-cat with dark gray ear and tail tips and blue eyes

Rose- orange she cat with white paws and green eyes

Thorn- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Rain- gray tom with yellow eyes

Spot- orange and white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Hunter- gray tom with green eyes

Sand- light orange tom with green eyes

Spike- white tom with black spots and blue eyes

Ginger- light orange she-cat with a white belly brown eyes

Snow- white she cat with a gray stripe and blue eyes

Death- Black tuxedo tom with no tail and green eyes

Leaf- white tom with orange stripes and green eyes

Fang- orange tom with blue eyes

Jaggedtooth- orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Mouse- gray tom with blue eyes

Claw- orange tabby tom with black tail has green eyes

Shadow- black she-cat with violet eyes

**Mothers and kits:**

Flake- gray she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: tiger and sharp)

Sharp- white and black tabby she-cat with brown eyes (Kits: storm, wind, and light)

**Stoneclan:**

**Leader:** Leopard- yellow with black spots she-cat has yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Lion- pure black tom with a mane of fur by his neck has violet eyes

**And a bunch of warriors...**

* * *

><p>Flame woke to a quiet, beautiful morning; he noticed that Snake and Ice were still asleep, so he decided to go and explore a bit of the Twolegplace before they woke up. Flame slowly moved the board that blocked the entrance and went through the hole into the Twolegplace. As Flame was walking he saw two black cats eating some sort of twoleg food.<p>

"Hey you, who are you" Flame heard the bigger black cat meow

Flame walked up to them and saw that the bigger one was a tom that had a black collar while the smaller cat was a she-cat.

"I'll ask you one last time who are you" the tom mewed

"I am Flame and I came here to see if Scourge would let me into Bloodclan" Flame answered

"Well get out of this territory cause Scourge will never take you in" the tom snarled

"But Snake said that I should be let into the Bloodclan" Flame mewed

"Ha, Snake is nothing but the newest member of the Guard" the tom mewed

The black she-cat who was quiet the whole time finally spoke up after hearing their conversation.

"Be quiet Raven, I apologies for my mates rudeness he usually isn't like that" she mewed

Flame nodded his head in acceptance of the apology

"And my name is Shadow" she mewed

"Nice to meet you Shadow and you too Raven" Flame mewed

"So you were saying that you hope to get into our clan" she mewed

"Yeah I am" Flame mewed

"Ohh well thats nice of you to join since living with Bloodclan is hard and most cats avoid our lifestyle" Shadow mewed

"Really I would think most cats would want Bloodclans protection and join up" Flame mewed

"No most cats just go find themselves some twolegs and become kittypets" she mewed

"Hey Flame where were you, I woke up and you weren't there," said Snake as he ran up to them

"I was only meeting some cats" Flame replied

"Well say goodbye to them cause we should be at Scourges by now" Snake mewed

"Bye Shadow bye Raven" Flame mewed

"Bye Flame maybe we'll see you later" Shadow mewed

Then Flame and Snake traveled back to Scourges alley on their way there Snake explained that whatever Flame thought of Scourge's appearance didn't matter because he could kill you in seconds, as they neared the alley Bone and Brick blocked the entrance again.

"Here to see Scourge, well go on in he's expecting you" Brick mewed

As Snake and Flame were ready to go inside Bone said "only you can go"

Then Flame went into Scourge's alley alone, it was a dark place but as Flame could see a very comfortable one, then he saw Scourge. He almost laughed at his puny size, but then remembered that Scourge could kill him in seconds, and that he ruled a bunch of cats that would kill him of ordered to, and then he saw Scourge's icy blue eyes that looked like they had seen many deaths and he shuddered by just thinking of all the cats he killed.

"Come here" Scourge ordered in a calm voice

When Flame approached him, Scourge started to inspect him.

"You are strong enough, but I need to know something's about you before I can let you join my clan" Scourge mewed

"First of all where are you from" he mewed

"I'm from the Forest" Flame replied

"And who are your parents" he mewed

"My father is Jake while my mother is Nutmeg" Flame replied

"And have you done anything to the benefit of my clan" he mewed

"Well I did kill Stoneclan's deputy" Flame mewed

"Interesting...you must have some good skill in you to be able to kill Blaze" he mewed

"Also would you die for me" Scourge asked

"Ummm…Yes I would" Flame answered

"Good then I'll let you stay and remember that if you be a great warrior that maybe one day you'll make it into my guard, but if you go against me then know that you will probably not live, now go I'll inform the clan that you have joined at night" Scourge mewed

"May i ask you something before I leave Sir" Flame asked

"Sure, but make it quick" Scourge mewed

"Does everyone here kill" Flame asked

"Listen Flame out here you have to kill, if you don't kill you don't deserve a place in Bloodclan and just to make sure that you can be a murderer I will give you a test, is that understood" Scourge mewed

"Yes Sir" Flame mewed

"Thats good to hear, now go" Scourge mewed

As soon as Flame got out of the alley Snake was asking him if Scourge let him join.

"Well did he let you join" Snake asked

"Yes he did" Flame mewed

"Well then congratulations new guy, I actually didn't believe Scourge would let you join" Brick mewed

"Thanks Brick" Flame mewed

"Anyway lets go I'll show you our territory" Snake mewed

While they were walking they had to cross lots of thunderpaths that had lots of monsters in them.

As they walked Flame saw a park with Twoleg kits playing in it, it was a big park with a stream running through it.

"This here is The Park, all that's really here is a couple of birds and mice and you can't hunt here until night cause twoleg kits chase you during the day" Snake mewed

Then they went to a really small house all the way on the side of the twoleg place away from the other nests, it was very old and looked abandoned".

"Here is the best place to hunt, it's always filled with lots of big, juicy mice and actually the forest is the best place to hunt but its always guarded so its hard to hunt there". Snake mewed

"Lets go in and catch some mice before we have to go to the meeting" Snake mewed

As soon as they entered they started hunting Flame caught two while Snake caught one. They lied down and ate a mouse each and talked about things that they had done that were really heroic. Flame learned that once Snake had saved Bone from a dog, which got him into Scourge's Legionary Guard. After they were done Snake said they would bring the third mouse to Scourge. As they were getting ready to go an orange she-cat with white paws entered the twoleg nest.

"Hey Rose hows it going" Snake mewed

"Pretty good and who is your Friend here" Rose mewed

"I'm Flame and its been nice meeting you but we need to go to the meeting" Flame mewed

"Oh yeah I Forgot about that, mind if I come along" Rose mewed

"No not at all, you could come if you want" Flame said

The three of them ran back to Scourges alley where the meeting was taking place.

"Sorry we're late" Snake mewed and went ahead and took his position with the rest of the Guards that were guarding Scourges dumpster. The rest of the warriors were waiting for Scourge to start. Then Scourge leaped onto the dumpster and began.

"Today I have let a new cat into Bloodclan and his name is Flame, Scourge pointed to Flame with his tail. All cats looked at Flame and Flame felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. Then they all turned back to Scourge who was saying that Flame is the one who killed the Deputy of Stoneclan. Everyone was surprised that he had killed Blaze. Then Scourge started again.

"Before I let him join there is a little test I would like him to pass" Scourge mewed "Bring her in"

Flame watched in horror as a young, pretty, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes was dragged into the clearing by a Bloodclan cat. Flame immediately understood what Scourge wanted him to do and was horrified by just thinking of it.

"Flame I want you to kill this kittypet, she has done nothing wrong, just a helpless little creature and I want you to kill her, of course if you choose not to she will be let go and you will be chased out of here" Scourge mewed

Flame turned to the she-cat and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were pleading for mercy and Flame couldn't believe that he had to make a decision like this. _I don't want to kill her, but if i don't I'll probably never get into another clan, I'll be a loner forever. _Flame finally made his final decision. He looked her in the eyes one more time before he mouthed the word sorry and cut her throat with his claws. Flame looked at her body,with bleak eyes because of what he had done. There was also another thing, he felt as if there was a small evil growing inside of him, bigger and bigger with each passing second. Scourge looked at Flam with satisfaction in his eyes.

"Well Flame you have done a good job and have made the right choice" Scourge mewed

Flame just looked at the she-cats body with deep sadness.

"Flame will you serve me until you die" Scourge mewed

"I will" Flame mewed only half-heartedly

"Then I name you a part of Bloodclan" Scourge mewed

* * *

><p><strong>There you go a slight explanation on how Flames path towards evil started.<strong>


	6. Lion

**Flames POV**

Flame looked around at all the cats that had gathered and knew that these are his new clanmates. Then Snake, Rose, and Shadow came up and congratulated him for making it into the clan. The rest of Bloodclan left the alley, soon Rose and Shadow left as well. Snake and Flame returned to Snake's alley to find Ice sitting there waiting for them.

"Hey Ice, why aren't you sleeping yet" mewed Snake

" I was just waiting for you to come cause I caught two rats" Ice mewed

"Oh that's nice, come on Flame lets eat" Snake mewed

As soon as Flame was going to grab a rat Ice snatched it away.

"Go get your own food **Forest Cat**" she mewed

"Ice let Flame have a rat" Snake ordered

"No its okay I'll just go and catch my own" Flame mewed

"You sure" Snake mewed

"Yeah" Flame mewed

Then Flame turned around and went through the exit and ran straight to the park. Once he was there he got into a hunters crouch and started hunting. After a while Flame caught a mouse and lied down next to the stream to enjoy his meal. As he ate Flame thought about Thunderclan and how they were doing without him then he thought about Sandstorm and how she was doing. He missed her so much, and he would fulfill his promise and come back to see her. Flame slowly fell asleep in the park while thinking about his old life.

**Sandstorms POV**

_It's been a while since Fireheart left and that while has been the worst of my life. I've missed him so much, I would go to sleep every night and miss his sweet scent and the comfort of his body, plus to add to my sorrow dogs have killed Bluestar and Swiftpaw, and Tigerclaw killed Brindleface. Whitestorm is the new leader now called Whitestar. Cloudpaw has been made a warrior, now he is called Cloudtail, also the new deputy is me. I did not see that one coming, but I guess it's a good thing. At first it was hard filling Fireheart's paw-prints, but after a while I got used to it. A while has passed and I have started to get over Fireheart, I still missed him, but I told myself that he is probably dead and wouldn't come back, so I moved on and started warming up to Dustpelt. Dustpelt accepted me immediately, he was pretty happy about it, its like he was just waiting for me to ask him, so now we are thinking of becoming mates, if Fireheart is still alive and ever does come back I hope he will understand why I started loving another tom._

**Flames POV**

Flame woke really early to something running toward him at a very fast pace. He got out of the way just in time before a twoleg kit could grab him. He ran as fast as he could to the other side of the park. As he waited to see if the twoleg kit was still following him, Flame noticed that the tree's leaves had started to turn red, orange, and yellow. The leaves that had fallen crunched beneath his paws, while the cool breeze blew softly. The moment reminded him of the Forest except the Forest has much more leaves and the smell of the twoleg place could never beat the fresh scent of the Forest. As he walked back to Snake's alley a gray tom out of no where ran straight into Flame.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" he mewed

"No it's okay, where you going in such a hurry" Flame mewed

"I'm going to the abandoned twoleg house before others get there, its always better without anyone cause you can catch more and you get to have piece and quiet" he mewed

"Aren't you the new cat that Scourge accepted into Bloodclan" he mewed

"Yeah I am, my name is Flame" Flame mewed

"Suits you, and my names Rain" Rain mewed

"Hey can I go hunting with you" Flame asked

"Sure" Rain mewed

"I'll race you there, so I can see how fast you are" Rain mewed

"Okay" Flame mewed

All of a sudden Rain took off followed by Flame. Flame easily passed him and by the time Rain got there Flame had been waiting for 5 minutes.

"Wow your pretty fast" mewed Rain who was out of breath

"And I beat you even though you got a head start" mewed Flame

"You call that a head start, that was only a couple of seconds" Rain mewed

"Anyway lets go in and catch something before this place gets overcrouded" mewed Rain

Right before they entered Flame heard voices coming from inside.

"Hey Rain someone's already in there" mewed Flame

"Aww crap I should have woken up sooner, well lets go in anyway" Rain mewed in disappointment

When they entered they saw a huge, muscular, pure black tom who was three times bigger than Flame and had a mane around his neck that looked like a lions, he also has violet eyes. With the black tom was a gray tom. Rains eyes all of a sudden were filled with fear and a fear scent was coming off him.

All of a sudden the Black tom noticed them and attacked both of them, Flame dodged but Rain was too late and he got slashed across his face. Rain fell to the ground in pain. The gray tom came up behind Flame and tried to jump onto his back but Flame stepped to the side and lashed out at the tom. The tom fell and Flame jumped at him but was intercepted by the Black tom in the middle of the air. Flame fell down but immediately stood back up ready to continue fighting. The Black tom charged him again but this time Flame was ready, Flame jumped over the toms head and onto the black toms back and Flame went for a killing bite to the neck, but it was impossible the black toms mane prevented anyone from doing a killing bite. The Black tom rolled over crushing Flame, when the black tom stood he called over the Gray tom, after the gray tom came over Lion prepared to finish Flame off.

"You shouldn't have come here now you are going to die" the black tom mewed

"And my name is Lion, now you know the one who has defeated you in battle and who is going to kill you" Lion mewed

All of a sudden Rain crashed into Lions side, while Lion was distracted Flame got up and ran over to help Rain. Even though there was two of them their attacks seemed to not hurt Lion, and Lion was overpowering them. The Gray tom all of a sudden yelled to Lion that they had to go.

"This battle isn't over orange tom you hear me, you better watch your back cause I will kill you" Lion snarled

Then the Gray tom and Lion ran out of the Twoleg nest right before Scourge, Brick, and Bone ran in.

"What happened here" Scourge demanded

"Well sir we came here to find two Stoneclan cats hunting here and Stoneclan's deputy was here" Rain mewed

"Lion was here, well your lucky to still be alive" Scourge mewed

"Bone Brick go check if the enemy has left our territory" Scourge ordered

"Yes Scourge" Bone and Brick mewed

"Rain you got a nice battle scar on your eye there" Scourge mewed

Then Scourge left the Twoleg nest and went towards his alley. Now that Flame could see Rain's face clearly he saw that Rain had a claw mark go from his left ear over his left eye and to his nose. It was a pretty ugly and horrifying scar. He could also see that Rain was missing his left eye.

" Rain…well….your left eye is…ummm….missing" Flame mewed

"I know that, and I look horrible don't I" mewed a depressed Rain

"No, it makes you look very tough" Flame mewed

This seemed to make Rain feel better.

"Come on, there's three mice over there that the Stoneclan cats caught, lets go eat it" Flame mewed

Both of them went over there and ate in silence, once they were done they went outside said bye to each other and parted ways. By the time Flame finally got to Snake's alley it was sunhigh, Flame entered to find only Ice there, she looked at him in a disgusted way. Flame had no idea why she had an issue towards him, after waiting for a while Snake came in.

"Hey Flame where were you, you didn't come back from hunting yesterday and then today you get into a fight" Snake mewed

"How do you know about the fight" Flame mewed

"Everyone knows about how you fought Lion with Rain" Snake mewed

"Really, I actually didn't want anyone to know since both of us were about to die" Flame mewed

"Well everyone knows, and even though you were about to die, you stood up to Lion and survived not many cats can do that" Snake mewed

"Is Flame in there" a cat outside of Snakes alley asked

"Yeah he's in here Frost" Snake mewed

Then a white she-cat with blue eyes and a blue collar entered which meant she was part of Scourge's Legionary Guard.

"Scourge wants to talk to you Flame" Frost mewed

"Ok" Flame mewed

Then he and Frost walked to Scourge's alley. Bone and Brick were there and they let Flame pass but Frost stayed out. Then Flame saw the small form of Scourge.

"Do you want to know why I called you here Flame" Scourge mewed

"Yes sir" Flame mewed

"Well first of all good job at almost getting yourself killed and the second thing is that after thinking about what you told me about your parents I have found out something important" Scourge mewed

"What is it Sir" Flame mewed

**"I am your brother Flame"**

* * *

><p><strong>Epic Last words, Anyway thanks to all my reviewers<strong>


	7. Popular

" Your my…..Brother" Flame mewed in surprise

"Well actually half-brother, we both have the same father" Scourge mewed

"Wow this was the last thing I was expecting" Flame mewed

"I was surprised myself, anyway you must promise me not to tell anyone unless I let you, do you understand" Scourge mewed

"Yes Sir" Flame mewed

"Good, your dismissed" Scourge mewed

As Flame walked he thought about Scourge being his half-brother, and how he is related to a murder and a really powerful cat at the same time. When he got to Snake's alley Flame entered slowly to find both Snake and Ice waiting for him.

"Well, what did Scourge want" Snake mewed

"Uhhh can't tell you about it" Flame mewed

"Being all secretive now, come on you can tell me" Snake mewed

"No I can't Scourges orders" Flame mewed

"Then we stayed up and waited for you for nothing" Snake mewed

"Yeah pretty much" Flame mewed

"Anyway I'll be going to sleep now so see yah in the morning" Flame mewed

"Fine I'll see you in the morning" Snake mewed

Snake and Ice went to their couch to sleep while Flame went to his pillow. Flame fell onto the pillow exhausted by today's events and fell asleep into a deep, peaceful slumber.

The next morning was a cold morning, it was raining and Flame was thankful that no rain could get into Snake's alley. Flame fluffed up his fur to keep warmer, then Ice woke up she glared at Flame in a menacing way before standing up and leaving the alley into the rain. Flame had nothing to do so he stood up and followed Ice and left behind a snoring Snake. Flame was following Ice for a while in the cold, wet rain until all of a sudden she disappeared into a dark alley, he went in as well and looked around but could not find her. Then all of a sudden he was attacked from the back and felt claws slash his side, Flame turned around to find Ice with his blood dripping from her claws. Then she struck again and Flame ducked under her strike and quickly struck out as well and got her on her front left leg.

"Why are you attacking me" Flame mewed

"Well why are you following me" Ice snarled

Then she jumped on Flame and both of them rolled in puddles while clawing at each other. After a while Flame's bigger size and heavier weight won over Ice's skills and he pinned her down.

"Are you done with your little battle yet" a cat mewed

Flame got off Ice and both of them looked for the cat that had talked. Then Scourge came out from the shadows.

"I will not tolerate battles inside my clan" Scourge mewed

"Yes Sir" Flame and Ice mewed

"Good, I better see you both getting along in the future" Scourge mewed

Then Scourge left them and Flame looked at Ice.

"Sorry for following you Ice" Flame mewed

"Well all I'm sorry for is that I did not kill you" Ice snarled

Then Ice walked away, Flame felt anger building up inside him because Ice had just brushed away his apology like it was nothing. When would he and Ice stop fighting, it was probably never going to happen. Flame slowly went back to Snake's alley, on his way there he saw Rain and ran up to him.

"How's it going Rain" Flame asked

"Pretty good, our battle with Lion has made us so much more popular with the rest of the Bloodclan cats" Rain mewed

"How do you know it has made us more popular" Flame asked

"Well this morning Spot asked me to walk with her, I've never been asked to walk with a she-cat, plus she said that my scar is pretty cool" Rain mewed

"That's nice, though I haven't been approached by anyone yet" Flame mewed

"Well you just wait, you'll have plenty of she-cats wanting to be your mate" Rain mewed

"I don't need them to do that cause I already got a she-cat" Flame mewed

"Really, who is she" Rain mewed

"She's a great cat and her name is Sandstorm" Flame mewed

"Well that's nice that you got someone" Rain mewed

"Here comes Rose and Spot" Rain mewed

"Hey guys" Rose mewed

"Hi Spot, Hi Rose" Rain mewed

"Hey Flame" Rose mewed

"Hi Rose" Flame mewed

"Hey Flame me and Spot are gonna go hunting so see yah around" Rain mewed

"See yah Rain" Flame mewed

"So now that we're alone would you like to go walking with me Flame" Rose asked

"Sorry Rose but I've already got someone in my life" Flame mewed

"Who's this someone" Rose asked

"Her name is Sandstorm" Flame mewed

"Ohh ok then" Rose mewed in disappointment

"Well I've got to go" Flame mewed

Then Flame went past Rose toward the park. He decided to do a little hunting at the park alone. Well his alone idea wouldn't work since Snake was already there hunting. Then Flame ran up to Snake.

"Hey there mind if I join you" Flame mewed

"Sure" Snake mewed

Both of them hunted until Snake caught a mouse and Flame a robin. They lay down to eat their meal by the stream.

"Did you and Ice have a fight today" Snake asked

"Yeah, did Scourge tell you" Flame mewed

"No Ice did, she also said you're a mousebrain and that you should leave my alley" Snake mewed

"Why does she hate me" Flame asked

"Well you're a Forest cat and Forest cats killed our mother" Snake mewed

"Well I didn't kill your mom" Flame protested

"Well after our mothers death she started to hate all Forest cats" Snake mewed

Once they were done with their food, Flame and Snake walked back toward Snake's alley. When all of a sudden a yowl could be heard close to the Bloodclan Border. Flame and Snake ran there as fast as they could to find seven Stoneclan cats fighting four Bloodclan cats. Flame and Snake quickly sprang into the battle. Flame took on a brown tabby she-cat while Snake took on a gray tom. Flame ran toward her but she jumped over him onto his back. Flame threw her off and she fell exposing her belly. Flame quickly slashed his claws deep into her belly. Flame could see the anger in her eyes until slowly the light faded from her eyes and she died. All of a sudden Flame was bowled over by a big orange tom. The tom slashed his face, Flame felt a stinging pain but kept on fighting. Snake had sent the Gray tom running and now was helping a Bloodclan cat. The orange tom tried to jump at Flame but Flame quickly slid under his belly while he was in the air and slashed at his opponents stomach. The orange tom ran away followed by another tom, soon the rest of the invaders fled.

Flame looked at four dead bodies lying motionless on the hard pavement. Blood was everywhere, it was truly a horrible sight. Flame could see that Spot, Rain, and Raven were the cats that were fighting Stoneclan. There was a body that Flame didn't recognize but smelled Bloodclan scent on him.

"That's Jaggedtooth, he will always be remembered as a brave Bloodclan warrior" Snake mewed

Flame looked at the other three bodies and felt anger towards Stoneclan for coming here and trying to take their territory. After a while everyone left Jaggedtooth there in the middle of a pool of blood. Snake and Flame made their way back to Snake's alley. Once they got there Snake went inside but Flame stayed outside and looked into a puddle. He could see the damage that was done to his face, it was the same as Rains but he still had his eye. Then Flame heard someone walking towards him. It was Shadow and Raven.

"Flame go get Ice and Snake, Scourge has called a meeting" Shadow mewed

"Ok I'll go get them" Flame mewed

When Flame entered he found Ice and Snake getting ready to go to sleep.

"Come on you can't sleep now Scourge has called a meeting" Flame mewed

"For real's, why couldn't he pick another moment" Snake mewed

When all of them exited they saw Raven and Shadow still waiting for them. All of them ran toward Scourge's alley for the meeting. When they got there Scourge started.

"Today we were attacked by those foolish Stoneclan warriors" Scourge mewed

The cats who did not know about the fight mewed in surprise.

"And we lost Jaggedtooth to them" Scourge snarled

Bloodclan was really outraged at this.

"And we won't wait any longer we will attack them and destroy all of them" Scourge yowled

All of Bloodclan yowled in agreement.

"All of them will suffer for this and die in horrible agony" Scourge yowled

"But first I will send two warriors on a mission to find where Stoneclan's camp is hidden so we will know where its located and crush them" Scourge yowled

"The cats will be Flame and…...Ice" Scourge mewed in a calm voice

"What" both Ice and Flame mewed at the same time.


	8. Hold on

"Wait Scourge why Ice, can I go with someone else" Flame asked

"Yeah I don't want to go with him" Ice mewed

"I picked you two because I need you two to be able to work together" Scourge mewed

"There is no way I'm going with him" Ice mewed

"Oh yes you are unless you want to pick option number two which is death" Scourge mewed

"Actually I think I'll stick with the first one" Ice mewed

"Good, then tomorrow morning both of you will leave and find Stoneclan's camp" Scourge mewed

"Everyone your dismissed except for Flame and Ice" Scourge mewed

Once everyone left, Scourge signaled for them to follow him to the end of his alley.

"Now I want you to know something's, First is kill anyone in your way, Second is stay out of sight, and third is if you ever fight Lion then know that he can't feel pain" Scourge mewed

"Wait how come he can't feel pain" Flame asked

"He was born with a disease that took away his ability to feel pain" Scourge mewed

"Anything else" Flame mewed

"Yes, Flame will be the leader of this mission" Scourge mewed

"How come he gets to be in charge" Ice mewed

"Because he has much more experience than you" Scourge mewed

"And tomorrow morning both of you better be gone" Scourge mewed

"Yes Sir" Flame mewed

"Good, Now leave I have things to take care of" Scourge mewed

When Ice and Flame made it outside Scourge's alley Ice turned toward him and stared at him with pure hatred.

"Just because Scourge said we have to work together, doesn't mean we will, I'll make sure this mission is Hell for you" Ice mewed

Then she turned around and ran away, Flame just sat there for a while watching her disappear into the distance. Then he too stood up and walked toward Snake's alley. As he entered the alley he saw Ice already asleep on the couch. Flame walked to his pillow and lay down, he also noticed that his Thunderclan scent was gone replaced by the Bloodclan scent. As he fell asleep he thought about all the things that could go wrong during this mission.

Flame woke to a dark sky, the perfect time to leave. Then Flame looked at Ice who was still sleeping. _I wonder what she will do if I wake her, oh well might as well go and find out._ Once Flame jumped onto the couch careful not to wake Snake and slowly prodded Ice to wake her up.

"Go away" Ice mumbled in her sleep

"Ice we got to go" Flame mewed quietly

"I don't want to" Ice mumbled

"Come on wake up" Flame mewed

"No" Ice mumbled

"Ice Scourge is going to kill you" Flame mewed

"Wait, What, Why, What did I do" Ice Mewed in a scared voice

Flame fell off the couch laughing.

"Whats so funny" Ice mewed

"Oh you should have seen your face" Flame mewed still laughing

"That was not funny you idiot, anyway we should get going" Ice mewed

"Yes we should" Flame mewed

They left Snake's alley and went to the edge of Bloodclan territory.

"Well what should we do all great and mighty leader" Ice mewed with sarcasm

"Don't call me leader, and we should walk around Stoneclan's territory instead of going straight through it, this way we'll have a better chance of being undetected" Flame mewed

"Fine, since that's what you want to do" Ice mewed

"Oh and don't count on me helping you that much" Ice mewed

"Look Ice, I don't want to be here anymore than you, so if you can please make this mission more bearable for me" Flame mewed

"Don't count on it" Ice mewed

As both of them walked around Stoneclan's territory, Flame predicted that it would take about a day. After they had ran about half way Flame ordered them to stop and hunt for some food. After an hour Flame had caught a big thrush while Ice had caught nothing.

"Hey Ice would you like to share mine" Flame asked after hearing her belly growl for the third time

"No I don't need a Forest cat to hunt for me" She mewed in an angry tone

Flame only ate 2/3 of the thrush and left the rest for Ice before going out to scout the area. When he came back the rest of the thrush was gone and Flame decided not to talk about it incase she got angry and attacked him.

"I just scouted the area and further on theres a cliff that's over a river, and if we keep going the way we were going we should be at the back of Stoneclan's territory before midnight.

As they walked they heard a barking in the distance after a while the barking got closer. Ice and Flame grew terrified when an enormous black dog with huge fangs came running at them from around a hill. Both of them ran to the nearest tree, Flame got up right away but a tree root tripped Ice. The dog was almost upon her, and before Flame could think about what he was doing he jumped in front of her and slashed the dogs nose right before it bit Ice. The dog backed up for a second which gave Ice time to climb the tree, but it was to late for Flame. As he was ready to climb he felt a horrible pain in his back right leg. He looked to see the dogs teeth buried deep into his leg. The dog threw him away from the tree to the edge of the cliff. Flame was backed up into the edge, then the dog leaped, and landed on top of Flame. Then Flame used the last of his energy to push the dog off him and into the sharp rocks below, the river then took the dogs body further down the stream.

Ice came running toward him with sorrow in her eyes. Flame started to feel like he was dying.

_So this is what it feels like to die, pretty calm and peaceful._

"Hey Flame, hang on in there" Ice mewed

Flame's eyes started to close slowly.

"Hold on Flame" Ice whispered

He could barely hear her voice.

"Hold on" she whispered

Then Flames eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all the people who have reviewed<strong>


	9. Downfall of Stoneclan

Flame woke up in small cave covered in moss, Flame looked around to find Ice sleeping close to him since there wasn't that much room. _How did I get here, why am I not dead?_ Flame looked at his leg and found it wrapped in leaves, he tried to move his wounded leg to only yelp in pain. Ice woke because of the noise he was making.

"You okay Flame" Ice mewed

"Yeah I'm okay, and how did I get here" Flame mewed

"I sort of dragged you here cause it was the only cover" Ice mewed "And I wrapped your leg in leaves to stop the bleeding"

"You did all that for me" Flame asked

"So what if I did" Ice mewed

"Nothing it's just I would have expected you to leave me to die" Flame mewed

"I couldn't do that to a clanmate, even if the clanmate is you" Ice mewed "Oh and Thanks for saving me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"

"Well I couldn't leave you there to die" Flame mewed

"Yeah, I guess you couldn't" Ice mewed

"We should get going with our mission" Flame mewed "Before it gets dark"

Flame tried to move his leg but all that did was send an intense pain into his leg. Flame flinched at the pain, and Ice looked at him with worry filled eyes.

"Well I guess we aren't going anywhere right now" Flame mewed

" Guess not, so you just rest yourself and I'll go outside and hunt for a bit" Ice mewed

Then Ice disappeared through the entrance and ran into the distance. _Well might as well get some sleep while she's gone._ But Flame's dreams were not pleasant as he kept on dreaming of the dogs teeth prepared to rip him to shreds. He woke yowling, just as Ice was walking in with two mice hanging limply from her jaws.

"Flame you okay I heard you yell and I thought something happened" Ice mewed

"It was nothing but a bad dream" Flame mewed

"How bad was it" Ice asked

"It's a dream about the dog ripping me to shreds" Flame whispered

"That's horrible" Ice mewed "Here I caught you a mouse, it will give you your strength back"

"Thanks Ice" Flame mewed

"Your Welcome" Ice mewed

"Well I probably won't be able to walk until tomorrow so let's get some rest" Flame mewed

"Sounds Good" Ice mewed

After a while Flame still couldn't fall asleep, and he could hear that Ice wasn't sleeping either.

"Flame you asleep yet" Ice mewed

"No not yet" Flame mewed

"Well I wanted to tell you something" Ice mewed

Flame knew what she was about to say.

"I like you" they both mewed

It was moonhigh and the full moon was shining through the entrance of the cave. Flame woke to a hooting owl, then he turned to look at Ice. _Wow she looks beautiful when the moon reflects off her fur, giving her fur a glowing silver color. No Don't Think like that Flame, you already have Sandstorm._ Then Ice turned and put a paw on him in her sleep.

"Get off" Flame purred

Ice slowly woke up, but when she saw him her eyes brightened.

"Why are you awake so early" Ice mewed

"My leg has stopped hurting and I wanted to catch up on all the time we had lost waiting for me to recover" Flame mewed

"Well what are we sitting around for lets go" Ice mewed

As Ice and Flame walked, Flame kept on seeing Ice glance at him every now and then, then Ice finally broke the silence.

"Flame have you ever had a she-cat in your life" Ice mewed

"Yeah I do, and her names Sandstorm" Flame mewed

"Oh" was all Ice said

Finally both of them came to their destination.

"Ready to go in who knows where" Flame mewed

"Oh I'm ready" Ice mewed "To kill some Stoneclan cats"

Both of them entered Stoneclan's territory, and immediately started their search for the enemy's camp. After Sunhigh they took a rest from searching.

"We're going to need to split up so we find it faster" Flame mewed

"Okay" Ice mewed

After they were done with their rest, both of them went separate ways. Flame searched for a couple hours until he felt like quitting. Then he saw a brown cat go into a sewer hole. That's probably their camp, in the sewers. Flame ran out of his cover and quickly jumped into the sewers. The sewers smelled horrible and were full of slime that made Flame want to vomit. Flame slowly made his way toward the brown cats splashing paws, hoping that he would lead him to the camp. Soon the pipe ended into a giant underground room. There were about five cats here, but the brown cat was nowhere in sight. _So this is where they have been hiding this whole time._ As Flame turned around to leave he saw the brown cat sitting there staring the opposite way, oblivious to Flames presence. Flame slowly went behind him and quickly sliced his neck. Flame quickly made his way outside and started searching for Ice to tell her the good news, until he heard a scream. The scream belonged to Ice.

Flame ran as fast as he could toward the scream. Then he climbed on top of a short twoleg nest and looked over the roof. Flame found Ice being cornered by three Stoneclan toms.

"Whats a pretty she-cat like you doing way out here" one tom mewed

"Yeah" another mewed

"You stay away" Ice hissed

"Or what" the third tom mewed

All three of them moved toward Ice. Flame had, had enough of this torture and silently jumped off the roof onto a cat's back, killing him with a bite to the neck. Then he ran straight at the second one. The second tom barely had enough time to defend himself before Flame dealed a dozen blows to him. Then the second tom recovered and charged him, Flame just stepped out of the way before slashing him with his claws as the tom ran by. The tom fell down defeated. Flame came up to him and ended his misery. Flame turned around to Ice killing her opponent.

"Thanks Flame, you came just at the right moment" Ice mewed

"No problem Ice" Flame mewed

"No for real thanks, I don't even want to know what they would have done to me"

"Well they didn't do anything" Flame mewed "We should get going back home cause I found where Stoneclan's camp is."

"Really, where is it" Ice mewed

"It's in the sewers" Flame mewed

"So that's how they get into our territory without being noticed" Ice mewed

"Well lets get going, we need to report this to Scourge" Flame mewed

Flame and Ice traveled in silence through the day and night and finally got to Bloodclan's territory right after morning. They ran straight to Scourge's alley, Brick and Raven were guarding the entrance. They stepped aside as Flame and Ice went in. Scourge was there waiting for them.

"So what did you find out" Scourge mewed

"That their camp is in the sewers" Flame mewed

"Good, you will lead us there" Scourge mewed "Bone"

"Yes Scourge" Bone mewed

"Assemble our cats, we are going to have a little battle with Stoneclan" Scourge mewed

"Yes Sir" Bone mewed

It took a while but once all the cats in Bloodclan were assembled, Scourge ordered them to move forward. It took them about 7 hours but they finally made it. Along the way they had killed two Stoneclan cats.

"There's their camp sir" Flame mewed

"We'll slowly go in there and surprise attack them" Scourge mewed

"Okay warriors we are about to enter Stoneclan's camp, and remember show them no mercy" Scourge mewed "And make sure none get out alive"

One by one the Bloodclan cats ran quickly into the open sewer. Once all the cats had gotten into the sewers, Flame led them through all the pipes. Finally when they got there they saw that there was about 11 cats in there. Bloodclan cats slowly spread out and surrounded the area. After they got into their positions, Scourge's voice could clearly be heard as he yelled...

"Attack"

All of Bloodclan sprang down into the room and attacked. The Stoneclan cats turned around in complete surprise. Chaos was everywhere as Bloodclan crashed into Stoneclan. Stoneclan cats fell dead everywhere. Flame ran straight at a tuxedo tom. Flame sprang at him, but the tom stepped aside and slashed at him. Flame felt blood oozing out of his side. Flame quickly slashed at the cats throat, but he ducked just in time. The tom quickly slashed Flames foot and bit onto his tail. Flame yowled and then quicker before the tuxedo tom could react, Flame's claws had slashed his throat, killing him. After a bit 5 more Stoneclan cats ran into the battle from one of the pipes. Flame ran to help Snake and Rain fight off the new reinforcements. They clashed together Snake quickly took the life of a gray she-cat and started fighting an orange tom. Flame fought a black tom, while Rain fought another orange tom. The last Stoneclan cat ran into the big battle behind them. The black tom charged Flame, Flame waited till the last moment before he jumped up and onto the cats back. The black tom rolled over crushing Flame. Then the black tom swiped toward his exposed belly, but Flame blocked the attack with his paw. Then Flame quickly jumped onto the tom and pinned him onto his back. Then Flame bit down into his throat, killing him from the lack of air. Flame turned to see Snake help Rain finish off the orange tom. All three of them jumped back into the main battle, helping their clanmates. Flame in all the chaos saw Scourge battling Stoneclan's leader.

Leopard was slashing with her claws at Scourge as he tried to defend himself until Scourge could take no more and fell dead. A feeling of dread washed over Flame as he watched Leopard who was full of glee until Scourge's paw flashed upward with great speed, slicing Leopard's throat and seeing her look of glee turn to horror as she started dying. Scourge was alive, he had just faked his death, this gave Flame a huge relief.

Then Flame got bowled over by a she-cat. She was ready to slice his throat, but was thrown off and pounced on by Ice. Flame was looking for Lion in all the chaos, cause both of them had some unfinished business. Flame kept on searching for him until out of nowhere Lion appeared on a rock high above the battle. Lion was just watching the battle and not helping Stoneclan at all, until Lion saw Bone underneath him. Lion took his chance and jumped from the rock straight onto Bone. Bone was crushed under Lion's weight, Flame could here a crack as Bone's back was broken. Then Lion bit into Bone's neck to make sure that he had died. Then Lion looked around and saw that the battle wasn't in his favor so he took off running into one of the pipes followed closely behind by Flame.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone noticed that I spelled meowed wrong then its because thats how I write it, its just that I'm used to writing mewed<strong>

**so pronounce mewed as you would pronounce meowed**

**So sorry if it disappoints anyone but thats just how I write it**


	10. Black Collar

**Flames POV**

Flame slowly followed Lion deeper and deeper into one of the tunnels. Just as Flame turned a corner he felt a claw slice his ear. Flame looked around in pain to see his attacker better.

"I promised you that we would finish our last battle" Lion mewed "And that is exactly what I plan on doing right now".

Then Lion charged toward Flame. Flame barely had time to jump out of the way, before Lions paw came flying toward him. Lion's claws shredded Flame's right ear and Flame felt the blood run down from his ear and over his eye. Flame dodged under another one of Lion's attacks and quickly slashed Lions shoulder. Then Lion pounced at Flame, bowling him over. Both of them rolled and scratched at each other until Lion pinned down Flame.

"Finally I Win" Lion mewed "And it's the end of you"

Lion went straight for a death bite to the neck, but Flame struck up and shoved his claws into Lion's eye and tore one of Lion's eyes out. Lion jumped back from surprise, thats when Flame made his move and slid under Lions belly and slashed his belly open. Even with his guts coming out Lion still stood up and charged Flame. Flame quickly jumped up onto Lion's back before his claws swiped at the area Flame was standing in a second before. Then Flame took both sets of his claws and wedged them deep into Lion's ribs. Lion tried to shake him off but was getting weaker and weaker as his blood left him, until he collapsed.

"No I can't be defeated by you, your nothing but a weakling" Lion yowled

"It's time that you left this world and into the next" Flame mewed "All the lives you have taken have been now avenged"

As Lion died his eyes got dimmer and dimmer until all the brightness in his eyes was gone. Flame just sat there until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to find Scourge behind him.

"So you have killed Lion" Scourge mewed in approval

"Yes sir" Flame mewed

"This victory of yours is great and a reward is deserved" Scourge mewed

"What kind of reward" Flame asked

"You'll see" Scourge mewed

Both of them made their way toward the battlefield, they were met with cheers of victory. Flame couldn't recognize who had died, but most of them were from Stoneclan. Then Scourge jumped up onto a wooden box.

"Cats of Bloodclan, today has been a good day, for we have gotten ourselves rid of Stoneclan".

All of Bloodclan cheered in victory.

"Alas this victory came with casualties" Scourge mewed" Today we have lost Death and Ginger"

"Also Bone was lost which means I'll have to appoint a new deputy" Scourge mewed

"The new deputy will be Raven" Scourge mewed

All of Bloodclan went to congratulate Raven and mourn the loss of the fallen warriors, and stopped when Scourge started talking.

"But before we do anything I would like Flame to come up here" Scourge mewed

Flame slowly walked toward the box.

"Flame has proved himself time and time again to Bloodclan, so I have decided to make him part of my Guard" Scourge mewed

"Flame, this decision is up to you, you can get whatever collar you want, but I'll suggest that you should take Lions collar" Scourge whispered to Flame

Flame left Stoneclan's camp and went into the pipe that he and Lion had fought in. Flame saw the motionless form of Lion. He slowly made his way toward his body and slipped off Lion's black collar. Flame put the collar on and ripped out one of Lion's teeth and stuck it into the collar and he looked into a puddle of sewage water.

Flame saw himself, scars everywhere, his right ear in a big v-shape, and he had a three claw scar going from his left ear over his left eye and to the tip of his nose, and scary dog teeth marks in his back right leg not to mention all covered in blood, and now a black collar with a tooth in it, a symbol of Scourge's Legionary Guard.

_What have I become?_

Flame made his way back to find Bloodclan going back to the surface. Once all of them reached the surface Scourge ordered everyone to go. Everyone went in a direction toward their alleys.

"Congratulations Flame for making the Guard" Snake mewed

"Yeah congrats Flame" Ice mewed

"Thanks guys" Flame mewed

"Well lets go back to our alley" Snake mewed

Once all of them got into the alley, Snake was nothing but a bunch of questions.

"So what happened on your mission?, and how did you defeat Lion?, and how did you find the sewers?" Snake asked

"Whoa slow down" Flame mewed

"Yeah Snake you'll know everything just calm down" Ice mewed

"Ok ok I'm calm, now can you tell me" Snake asked

(sigh) "Fine" Flame mewed "Well me and Ice were walking and we got attacked by a dog"

"A DOG!" Snake mewed

"Listen stop interrupting or I won't finish" Flame mewed

"Sorry" Snake mewed

"Where was I… oh yeah, well a dog came so I climbed up a tree and Ice tripped so I jumped down, fought the dog and saved her life" Flame mewed

"Wow that's pretty cool" Snake mewed

"Yeah he was really brave" Ice looked at Flame in a loving way

Flame didn't notice her look but Snake did, and he did not feel comfortable with the way Ice was looking at Flame.

"Anyway we should go to sleep before morning comes" Snake mewed

"Don't you want to hear the rest" Flame mewed

"Maybe later" Snake mewed

"Uhh ok" Flame mewed in confusion

"Goodnight" Ice mewed to Flame

"Goodnight Snake and Ice" Flame mewed

They all went to their sleeping places and fell asleep. Except for Flame who had a thought on his mind. He was thinking of all the faces of the cats he had killed. _What have I become? Why do I kill cats all of a sudden? Why? The kittypet, Lion, Blaze and all the others._ But Flame would never know that answer, maybe it was his anger at being exiled, or maybe its that he needs to defend himself, or maybe he's just always had a dark side that just needed a little push to come out. The answer he would never know but he knew that after all that he had done there is no way he could go back to the old Fireheart.

Flame woke in a familiar looking forest, with its green grass and trees, and a soft warm breeze. I'm in Starclan. Then he smelled the sweet smell of Spottedleaf, his first love. Spottedleaf didn't go near him as he expected and only looked at him in disapproval.

"Fireheart why have you become this" Spottedleaf finally mewed

Flame was taken aback by this but recovered quickly.

"Because Thunderclan exiled me" Flame mewed

"Are you sure that's the reason" Spottedleaf mewed

Flame was not sure at all what the reason was but he just stuck to his answer.

"Yes I'm sure" Flame mewed

"You don't have to be this Fireheart, you could be much more" Spottedleaf mewed "You can still go to Thunderclan and ask to be let in"

"Ha if you think they would let me in then you're a fool" Flame scorned

"Yes I am a fool to have ever loved you" Spottedleaf mewed "You're a horrible cat now Flame, but you can still change, I know you can"

"No its to late, and why would I go back to Thunderclan when Bloodclan is the most powerful clan in the world" Flame mewed

"Then I guess it is to late and that Bluestar was right I cant change a monster" Spottedleaf mewed

"What did you call me" Flame snarled

"A horrible, horrible monster" Spottedleaf mewed

Flame grew furious and charged Spottedleaf and slashed her but to only have his claws pass through her. Then she looked at him with hurt eyes one more time before vanishing. Flame stared at the spot where she disappeared with full hatred toward her. He couldn't believe his anger towards Spottedleaf. _I never thought I would try to kill Spottedleaf._

Flame woke to rays of sunlight coming through the fence and a bird singing in the distance its beautiful melody. Flame stood up to find that Snake and Ice were gone. Flame went out and went toward the abandoned twoleg place at a brisk pace. On his way there he spotted four rogues walking through Bloodclan's territory. Flame immediately went back a couple of alleys and collected three Bloodclan warriors to join him. All of them agreed to help him since he is of higher rank now.

The four of them went up to the four rogues. The four rogues got real scared when they saw Flame and his cats Surround them with their claws unsheathed.

"What do you want here" Flame snarled

"Please, we only want to join your clan" the leader tom mewed who was a brown tabby.

"Why would you want to" Flame snarled

"We would like protection and we would be great fighters for you clan" the brown tabby mewed

"To let you in is not my decision, we'll lead you to Scourge, but remember if you get excepted your leadership over these cats is over" Flame mewed

"I understand that" the brown tabby mewed

After walking for a bit with the Bloodclan cats ready for battle at any moment they finally got to Scourge's alley. Brick came toward Flame and asked him what the rogues wanted, after Flame explained he let them pass. Only Flame and the brown tabby entered.

"What do you want Flame" Scourge mewed

"Well there are four cats asking your permission to join Bloodclan" Flame mewed

"Really and what may I say is it that you have to offer Bloodclan" Scourge questioned the tabby tom.

"Well we can offer you really good fighters" the tabby tom mewed

"And what is your and your companions names" Scourge mewed

"My name is Mud and the others are Rock, Grass, and Cloud" Mud mewed

"Well then I'll accept you into the clan but if you step out of line then you'll hope you were never born.

"Yes Sir" Mud mewed

Flame and Mud left Scourge's alley and soon came to the rest of Mud's group who are still being guarded by the Bloodclan cats.

"You can go now" Flame mewed

The Bloodclan cats all left back the way they came from.

"And as for you four you should go and pick yourself a place to stay" Flame mewed

Flame left them standing there as he continued to go toward the abandoned twoleg place. Flame got there to find Ice and Rose hunting there.

"Hey guys mind if I join you" Flame mewed

"Sure" Both of them answered

"Just make sure to not get in our way" Ice mewed

Flame started looking around until he spotted a mouse run across the floor. Flame pounced at it before it got half way across. He bit down on it with a crunch taking its life. Flame lied down to enjoy the warm meal. He bit into to have the great flavor go through his mouth. He was interrupted by Rose coming to lie down next to him, a little to close for Flame's comfort. Ice just lied down a bit away and stared warningly at Rose.

"That was very brave of you to take on and kill Lion" Rose mewed

"Uh thanks I guess" Flame mewed

"Your welcome, and your also very muscular and strong" Rose mewed

Flame was starting to get very uncomfortable.

"Also you're the most handsome cat in the whole twoleg place" Rose mewed "What you need is a she-cat"

Ice stared at Rose as if she was sickened by what she was doing.

Rose stood up and started to curl her body around Flame.

"And I think that she-cat should be me" Rose mewed seductively

"Sorry Rose but I already told you I've already got someone" Flame mewed while trying to get out of Rose's curled up body.

"Ah but you should forget her and just think of me" whispered Rose

"You heard him he already has someone so you better leave him alone" Ice mewed warningly

"Or what he knows he wants me, he can't resist" Rose mewed

"I'll rip your eyes out if you don't" Ice mewed

"Psssh sure you can" Rose mewed

"You want to find out" Ice mewed

Both of them unsheathed their claws and got ready to fight.

"Hey Ice, calm down ok, come on lets just go" Flame mewed

"Fine I'm coming with you, she's not worth my time anyway" Ice mewed

Both of them walked outside and left Rose inside. They walked until they reached the park and went to get a drink, and have a little rest. Both of them went to a tree and lied down in its shade.

"Ice, why were you defending me back there, I mean it wasn't your fight" Flame mewed

"Well I'll give you three reasons, one is that you're my brothers friend, two you saved my life, and three I never let someone seduce another person, especially if the other person doesn't want them to" Ice mewed

"Oh ok" Flame mewed "Well I'm going to get going and find Snake, so see you around"

"Bye Flame" Ice mewed

**Sandstorms POV**

_Dustpelt and I have become official mates now. I've gotten used to my responsibilities as deputy and Graystripe has come back to us from Riverclan, at first he was angry that Fireheart had been exiled but later on got used to it. Also now I barely ever think of Fireheart since he's probably dead. I do from time to time feel regretful for just leaving our love and moving on, but soon I will have Dustpelt's kits and Fireheart will be the last of my worries. Tigerstar has joined Riverclan with Shadowclan to create Tigerclan. Tigerstar threatened to kill us if we did not join, so Thunderclan and Windclan have joined together to form Lionclan. With war so close the whole forest is tense. I wonder if we will survive Tigerstar and his greed for power._

**Flames POV**

Flame looked for Snake for about an hour until he found him talking to two of the new cats.

"Hey Flame, come meet Rock and Grass" Snake mewed

"Who is Who" Flame asked

"I'm Rock" a dark gray tabby tom mewed

"And I'm Grass" a light yellow she-cat mewed

"Nice to meet you" Flame mewed

"And you as well" Both of them mewed

"Snake here was just telling us the rules of Bloodclan" Grass mewed

"Do you remember them all" Flame asked

"Yeah we do" Rock mewed

"Good oh and Snake can you come hunting with me" Flame mewed

"Sure Flame" Snake mewed

"Where do you want to hunt" Snake asked

"How about the forest" Flame mewed

"What, the forest has forest cats in there that will rip us apart" Snake mewed

"Well I'm from there so I'll make sure we don't get caught, plus the fresh-kill there is better than here" Flame mewed

"Yeah that's true, I've only had fresh-kill from the forest seven times since most of it goes to Scourge" Snake mewed

"And how was it" Flame asked

"It was the best" Snake replied

"Then we should go in there and get some, right" Flame mewed

"Yeah lets go" Snake mewed

Both of them got there about 30 minutes later. They entered slowly into the forest and started immediately searching for food. Flame enjoyed the smells and sounds of the forest and he felt right at home. Both of them split up to find something to kill. An hour later they came back together. Snake had caught a mouse and a vole, while Flame had caught a thrush.

"We'll take the mouse to Scourge" Snake mewed

"Ok, lets go before we get caught" Flame mewed

When both of them exited the forest Flame turned around once more and he knew that he would go back soon. They went to Scourge's alley first and dropped off the mouse. Then they left towards their alley. They came in to find Ice curled up and sleeping on the couch. Both of them lied down and ate their catches in silence. Then without a goodnight, both went to their places and fell asleep.


	11. Old Enemy

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, ALL I OWE IS THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I MAKE UP**

**All of the clans leaders, deputies, warriors, and etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**Bloodclan:**

**Leader: **Scourge- small black tom with a white paw, icy blue eyes and a purple collar

**Deputy: **Raven- black tom with green eyes and a black collar

**Scourge's Legionary Guard:**

Brick- orange tom with yellow eyes and a red collar

Snake- gray tom with blue eyes and a red collar

Frost- white she-cat with blue eyes and a blue collar

Flame- orange tom with green eyes, scars everywhere, right ear in a big v-shape, has a three claw scar going from his left ear over his left eye and to the tip of his nose, and scary dog teeth marks in his back right leg and a black collar with one tooth in it

**Warriors:**

Ice- silver she-cat with dark gray ear and tail tips and blue eyes

Rose- orange she cat with white paws and green eyes

Thorn- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Rain- gray tom with his left eye missing and his right eye is yellow

Spot- orange and white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Hunter- gray tom with green eyes

Sand- light orange tom with green eyes

Spike- white tom with black spots and blue eyes

Snow- white she cat with a gray stripe and blue eyes

Leaf- white tom with orange stripes and green eyes

Fang- orange tom with blue eyes

Mouse- gray tom with blue eyes

Claw- orange tabby tom with black tail has green eyes

Shadow- black she-cat with violet eyes

Mud- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Rock- dark gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Grass- light yellow she-cat with green eyes

Cloud- White tom with blue eyes

**Mothers and kits:**

Flake- gray she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: tiger and sharp)

Sharp- white and black tabby she-cat with brown eyes (Kits: storm, wind, and light)

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**

Whitestar

**Deputy:**

Sandstorm

**Medicine cat:**

Cinderpelt

**Warriors:**

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Darkstripe

Longtail

Mousefur

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Lostface

Goldenflower

Frostfur

**Queens:**

Willowpelt

**Apprentices:**

Fernpaw

Ashpaw

Thornpaw

Bramblepaw

Tawnypaw

**Elders**:

One-eye

Smallear

Speckeltail

**Kits:**

Sootkit, Rainkit, Sorrelkit (Willowpelts)

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**

Tigerstar

**Deputy:**

Blackfoot

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

Leopardstar

**Deputy:**

Stonefur

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**

Tallstar

**Deputy:**

Deadfoot

**Shadowclan + Riverclan = Tigerclan**

**Leader: **Tigerstar

**Deputy: **Leopardstar

**Thunderclan + Windclan = Lionclan**

**Tallstar still in charge of Windclan**

**Whitestar still in charge of Thunderclan**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all my reviewers, without you I might not have continued so thanks and keep reviewing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(5 days later)<strong>

Flame woke up at moonhigh breathing heavily from a nightmare. In the nightmare all the cats he had killed were torturing him. Flame stood up, careful not to wake Snake and Ice. Flame went walking around the twoleg place just to clear his mind. About 4/5 of the way around Flame sat down to rest, not noticing two figures walking up to him from behind.

"What are you doing out here so late at night" Scourge mewed

Flame turned around in surprise to see Scourge and Raven standing behind him.

"Well Sir, I was just trying to get some fresh air and clear my mind" Flame answered

"Really, well that's nice, I always like to take walks to clear my mind as well" Scourge mewed

Then Scourge motioned for Raven to back off a bit. As soon as Raven moved away Scourge asked Flame a question he wasn't expecting.

"Flame do you remember what our father looked like since I barely remember him, I would like to know" Scourge asked

"Well he was a plump kittypet that looked looked like me" Flame mewed "He was also very kind and adventurous"

"Is that it" Scourge mewed

"Yeah thats all I can remember at the moment" Flame mewed

"Thank-you for that Information, oh and don't tell anyone that I said thank-you or it just might ruin my reputation" Scourge mewed

Then Scourge and Raven turned around and started walking back where they came from.

Just before Scourge left, Flame saw two cats walking toward them through the mist.

"Uhh Scourge there's two cats walking toward us" Flame warned

"Go and get reinforcements" Scourge ordered

"Yes Sir" Flame mewed

Flame quickly ran through the twoleg place trying to find anyone that could help. Finally he found Shadow and an orange tom with a black tail and green eyes.

"Shadow and uh other cat you have to come with me now" Flame ordered

"My names Claw just so you know" Claw mewed

"Yeah sure whatever lets just go" Flame mewed

Flame led them toward Scourge, but did not enter yet. First he ordered them to stay hidden and then he lay down close by and waited for the two cats to come. Flame could see that Scourge and Raven had noticed him. Then as the cats finally got out of the mist Flame could see clearly and he did not like what he saw.

"Tigerstar"

Tigerstar and Boulder finally came toward Scourge.

"I would like you to lead me toward your leader" Tigerstar mewed

"I am the leader of Bloodclan" Scourge mewed

"What your no bigger than an apprentice" Tigerstar sneered

"I would watch your tongue before I cut it off" Scourge warned

"Is that you Boulder, have you come crawling back to ask me to let you back" Scourge mewed

"No the forest life is good enough for me" Boulder mewed

"Then what do you want I don't have all night" Scourge mewed

"I am Tigerstar and I have a proposition for you" Tigerstar mewed

"Oh really and what is this proposition" Scourge mewed

"Well you see I have enemies in the forest that I need help getting rid of" Tigerstar mewed

"And what would we get for helping you" Scourge mewed

"You will get half of the forest" Tigerstar mewed

"Hmm I like your proposition and I would like to know what half" Scourge mewed

"You will get Shadowclan's and Windclan's territory" Tigerstar mewed

"I agree to your terms, but I'll have some warriors check what we are getting first" Scourge mewed

"That's okay with me" Tigerstar mewed

"Once my warriors are done they will come and tell you if it's a yes or no" Scourge mewed

"Ok" Tigerstar mewed

"Good, you can go now and I'll have some of my cats escort you out" Scourge mewed

Then Scourge signaled for Flame to come forward. Flame felt nervous at what his lifetime enemy would do when he saw him. As soon as he entered Tigerstar just stared at him in surprise.

"Fireheart, what are you doing here" Tigerstar mewed not trying to hide his hatred

"Ahh so you know Flame" Scourge mewed

"Yes you can say that" Tigerstar mewed

"Well thats good cause Flame is going to escort you out" Scourge mewed

Then Scourge and Raven turned around and left. Shadow and Claw stayed to help Flame escort Tigerstar and Boulder.

"So you have a collar that means you have gone back to being a kittypet again" Tigerstar sneered

"This collar symbolizes Scourge's Legionary Guard, only the best get in" Flame mewed "So I would shut it cause here I'm of higher rank than you Tigerstar"

The whole way back to the forest everyone was silent. When they reached the forest Tigerstar turned around and whispered into Flame's ear "Keep your eyes open, Fireheart, Keep your ears pricked, Keep looking behind you, Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll be crowfood" Flame shivered, those were the same words Tigerstar used when he got exiled from Thunderclan. Then Boulder ran into the forest followed by Tigerstar. After they had escorted Tigerstar and Boulder they went straight to the twoleg place. They got back somewhere before morning.

"Thanks for helping me" Flame mewed

"No problem Flame" Shadow mewed

Flame left toward Snake's alley and once he got there he found Scourge waiting for him outside.

"Flame I need you to go and find all the members of my Guard and tell them to meet me in my alley for a meeting" Scourge ordered

"Yes Sir" Flame mewed

Flame went searching for the members of the Legionary guard as quickly as possible. First he ran into Snake's alley and woke Snake and told him about the meeting. Then he found Raven and Shadow together and informed Raven about the meeting. Then he happened to run into Frost and informed her as well. After a while he found Brick sleeping in his alley and Flame woke him and informed him of the meeting as well. Flame was the last one to enter the meeting. As soon as he entered Scourge informed everyone about what happened at midnight.

"Are you actually going to help Tigerstar with his plan" Frost mewed

"Yes and No" Scourge mewed "You see I'll help him get rid of his enemies, but as soon as I do I'll get rid of him and his followers" Scourge mewed

"Excellent strategy Sir" Snake mewed

"Who are you going to send to inspect the territory" Brick asked

"I'll send Flame, not only cause he knows the territory, but because I want him to stay with his old clan for three days and gather as much information as he can" Scourge mewed

"And who will go with Flame" mewed Raven

"Ice will go since their last mission was a success, I'm sure that this one will be as well" Scourge mewed

"And when would you like me to leave Sir" Flame asked

"Right now" Scourge answered

"Now everyone remember not to trust any of the forest cats unless I say so" Scourge mewed "Oh and remember that Tigerstar is mine"

"The meetings over" Scourge mewed

Flame walked toward Snake's alley with Snake next to him.

"How do you think Ice will react about the mission and going with me" Flame asked

"Well I think she would be happy about it" Snake mewed

"What makes you say that" Flame mewed

"Umm Nothing I'll let you find out on your own" Snake mewed

"Why can't you just tell me" Flame mewed

"Well umm cause I umm just cant" Snake mewed

"Uhhh ok" Flame mewed in confusion

Once they got there they found Ice just getting ready to leave.

"Hey Ice, where you going" Snake asked

"I'm going hunting at the park" Ice mewed

"Well change of plans you've got to go on a mission" Flame mewed

"Ohh, with whom" Ice asked

"Me" Flame answered

As soon as Flame said me Ice's eyes brightened. Flame did not notice but Snake did and he knew that Flame already had someone and that Ice should go for another tom.

"Really what do we have to do" Ice asked with excitement

"Well you and I are going to be staying three days and three nights at my old home" Flame answered

"You mean in the middle of a bunch of savages" Ice mewed

"Sis no ones going to hurt you there, Flame is there to protect you and I'm sure you can as well" Snake mewed

"It's not that, I'm just afraid that I might hurt them," Ice purred

Flame twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"So when we leaving" Ice asked

"Right now" Flame answered

"Well goodbye Flame and Ice, I would walk with you, but I've got to take some cats to patrol the territory.

As Flame and Ice were leaving Shadow, Raven, Rain, and Rose met them.

"Hey guys what are you doing here" Flame asked

"We've come to wish you good luck" Rain mewed

"And to say goodbye" Shadow mewed

"Thanks guys" Flame and Ice mewed

"Hey, Flame you take care of yourself out there" Rain mewed

"I sure will Rain" Flame mewed

"I know I never liked you when you came at first, but I want you to know I'm proud of having you as a part of Bloodclan" Raven mewed

"Thanks Raven" Flame mewed

"Then Rose came forward and whispered into Flame's ear "I'll wait for you my love"

"I already told you I don't love you" Flame mewed

"I'll wait for you anyway my love" Rose mewed

"Thanks for coming here but we have to go the rest of the way by ourselves" Ice mewed

"We understand" Shadow mewed

Then Flame and Ice ran picking up speed as they kept on running through the streets, dodging monsters and twolegs. Flame couldn't wait until they finally got to the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Flame is now part of Scourge's Legionary Guard so he can boss cats lower rank than him around. XD<strong>


	12. Broken then Fixed

**Flames POV**

Flame and Ice had finally left the twoleg place and entered the forest. Flame recognized the sweet scent and the warm breeze that blew through the leaves. The leaves on the ground and in the trees were a beautiful color of Red, orange, and yellow, the leaves were slowly falling from the trees indicating leaf-bare. Birds sang in the distance and sunlight came through the thick canopy of leaves above them. The Sunset was making the moment even more special as the sky turned a beautiful pink color.

"Wow its beautiful here" Ice mewed softly

Both of them went slowly through the trees toward Thunderclan's camp. Ice was a little jumpy while Flame felt right at home.

"Flame" Ice mewed

"Yeah Ice" Flame mewed

"Is this where Sandstorm lives" Ice asked

"Yes it is" Flame answered

"What is she like" Ice asked

"Well she's beautiful, kind, and has great hunting skills" Flame mewed "Also she has a laugh that sounds like bells jingling softly and she has these beautiful eyes that look like deep pools of emeralds"

"Oh" was all Ice said with a bit of sadness

They walked a bit more until they heard a noise. All of a sudden a flash of ginger fur crashed into Flame. He felt claws slice at his sides and was prepared to strike back when he saw that it was Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm" Flame mewed softly

Sandstorm stopped her attack and looked at Flame in confusion.

"Who are you" Sandstorm mewed "and what are you doing here"

"Its me Fireheart" Flame mewed

"Fireheart never had all those scars you impostor" Sandstorm mewed

"Sandstorm, look past the scars" Flame mewed

Suddenly a look of recognition appeared in her eyes.

"Fireheart is that really you" Sandstorm asked

"Yeah its me" Flame mewed

"How are you here I thought you were dead" Sandstorm mewed

"Wait why would you think that" Flame mewed

"Cause you didn't come back and I started to think that you had been killed or something else had finished you off" Sandstorm mewed

"It's okay I'm back know and we can be together, just like we planned to be mates and have kits" Flame mewed hopefully

"I'm so sorry Fireheart, but my mate now is Dustpelt, I'm so sorry" Sandstorm choked out

Flame's face of happiness immediately turned into a depressed one.

"I'm not sure I heard you right can you repeat that" Flame asked even though he knew what he heard he just had to make sure, he just had to hear it one more time.

"My mate is Dustpelt" Sandstorm choked out almost at the verge of tears.

"So you didn't have enough patience to wait for me" Flame mewed in sadness "How could you Sandstorm"

"I'm terribly sorry, but we can still be friends right" Sandstorm asked hopefully

"No everything between us is over" Flame snarled

"Wait why" Sandstorm mewed

"Cause you broke my heart and that's something I'm not ready to forgive" Flame mewed in sadness "Come on Ice we'll continue toward camp"

Flame and Ice walked toward the camp leaving behind a broken and crying Sandstorm. As both of them entered the camp, all the Thunderclan apprentices and warriors quickly jumped up and took defensive positions in front of the kits and queens. Even though all of Thunderclan was getting ready to attack, Flame and Ice sat calmly.

"What do you want here kittypet" Longtail snarled

"I would like to see Bluestar" Flame mewed

"Bluestar is dead and now I am leader here" Whitestar mewed as he came out of his den and onto the highrock

Flame was shocked about Bluestar's death, but recovered quickly.

"Then I would like to talk to you Whitestar" Flame mewed

"And who might you be" Whitestar mewed

"Why don't you remember your old deputy" Flame mewed

"Fireheart is that you" Graystripe mewed

"Yes its me" Flame mewed

"Why are you here" Whitestar mewed

"I came to ask if I could stay for while" Flame mewed

"Why" Whitestar mewed

"I would like to stay in my old home for a while before I leave forever, so if you have a heart I would like it if you let us stay" Flame mewed

"And how long is that" Whitestar asked

"However long you will let us stay," Flame answered

"I'll let you stay for three days but no more" Whitestar mewed "I know that what Bluestar did was wrong but I have to respect her choice so I wont be able to let you stay forever"

"I understand that" Flame mewed

"I'm glad to know you do , oh and who's your friend" Whitestar mewed

"This here is Ice and she's going to be staying here as well, if that's okay with you" Flame asked

"Of course she can stay" Whitestar mewed "As long as she follows our rules"

"I'll follow them sir" Ice mewed

"Good, then I wish you both happy three day visit" Whitestar mewed

Then Whitestar turned around and went into his den. Next Sandstorm walked in with a tear stained face, her eyes were full of sorrow and regret. Dustpelt immediately ran up to her and licked the top of her head. They started whispering for a while. Then Dustpelt started walking toward Flame, anger could be seen in his eyes.

"What gives you the right to hurt my Sandstorm, kittypet" Dustpelt snarled

"I think she's the one who hurt me" Flame mewed

"Well you better watch yourself kittypet or you just might get hurt" Dustpelt threatened before walking away toward Sandstorm.

"Well that went well" Flame mewed to Ice

"Better than I thought it would be" Ice mewed

"So your forest name is Fireheart" Ice mewed

"Yes it is, but you better still call me Flame" Flame mewed

"Of course Flame suites you much better than Fireheart" Ice mewed

"Fireheart, its so good to see you" Graystripe mewed

"And you as well" Flame mewed

"And who might this be" Graystripe mewed

"I'm Ice, and you are" Ice mewed

"I'm Graystipe and it's nice to meet you" Graystripe mewed

"Come on Fireheart you and Ice can find a spot to sleep next to me" Graystripe mewed

"Uhhh Graystripe can I speak to you in private" Flame asked

"Sure" Graystripe answered

After they moved away Flame mewed "Ice doesn't feel comfortable around Thunderclan cats so she's going to sleep out of camp"

"So what does this have to do with you" Graystripe asked

"I have to be there with her since she doesn't know this forest as well as I do" Flame answered

"Ah I see" Graystripe mewed

"You see what" Flame asked in confusion

"It's okay Fireheart she's a very pretty she-cat" Graystripe mewed

"Huh?" Flame mewed in confusion

"What I mean is you should take a chance with her" Graystripe mewed

"Uhh I don't think she likes me like that" Flame mewed

"Ah but you don't know until you try" Graystripe mewed

"What should I do" Flame asked

"Just act yourself and warm up to her" Graystripe mewed "trust me, it worked for me pretty good"

"I'll try but I still don't think she likes me" Flame mewed

"Well you never know" Graystripe mewed "Anyway if your sleeping out you better go and find yourself a place to sleep since its going to be dark soon"

"Yeah I will" Flame mewed

"Hey Ice we are going to go sleep out of camp since I know your not comfortable here" Flame mewed "If that's okay with you"

"Yeah I'm okay with that" Ice mewed

Flame and Ice left Thunderclan's camp to go find a place to stay. After a little while Flame found a bush that had enough room under it for both of them. There was a little opening while the rest was closed off by the bush making it a good protection from wind. Flame entered first while Ice lay down in front of the entrance. Both of them went into a deep peaceful sleep quickly.

Flame was woken at moonhigh by Ice shivering beside him. The freezing wind was blowing straight through the opening and onto Ice. Flame on the other hand was warm since Ice's body was blocking the wind. _I can't leave her like this; I've got to trade spots with her._

"Hey Ice, wake up" Flame whispered

"Huh what is it Flame" Ice mewed

"Lets trade sleeping spots since your shivering from the freezing wind" Flame mewed

"Thanks Flame" Ice mewed gratefully

"Your welcome" Flame mewed

After both of them had switched and lied down, Flame started to drift off into a dream before being awakened by Ice.

"Flame you awake" Ice mewed

"I am now" Flame mewed

"Are we going to go do something tomorrow, I mean I want to see a bit more of the forest" Ice mewed

"Yeah we'll do maybe a couple of patrols and if we're lucky we'll hear some information for Scourge" Flame mewed

"Ok then" Ice mewed

"Oh and Flame, I also just wanted to say how sorry I am about Sandstorm" she mewed

"No It's okay" Flame mewed

"Well what are you going to do now" Ice asked

"I'll probably just move on, find someone else or just be by myself" Flame answered

"Really" Ice mewed

"Yeah, why do you ask" Flame asked

"No reason" Ice replied

"Well goodnight" Flame mewed

"Goodnight Flame" Ice mewed

Then Flame fell into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

**Ices POV**

_I watch him sleep so peacefully next to me, like a little kit. He has such a handsome pelt just like the color of flames. Also he has these beautiful forest green eyes that when I look into them they make me feel like I'm drowning in them. His scent is so sweet to me. If only he knew I love him. I hear him say Sandstorms name in his sleep, he doesn't deserve to be left alone like that. Sandstorm never deserved his love. I see that his sadness is great even if he says he's fine. What he needs is someone to mend his broken heart and I will try to be that someone. He's so close to me, yet so far away. If only he knew that I love him._

**Flames POV**

Flame woke up right after sunrise and walked outside to see that the clouds were dark gray and a frosty chill was in the air, which probably meant it's going to snow and that leaf-bare has started. Flame went back inside and woke up Ice. Once both of them were awake they went to the Thunderclan camp. On their way there they meet Cloudtail.

"Cloudpaw how's it going" Flame asked

"Its not Cloudpaw anymore its Cloudtail" Cloudtail mewed "And its going pretty good"

"That's good to hear" Flame mewed

"Hey Fireheart, where were you this whole time" Cloudtail asked

"You'll find out soon" Flame mewed

"How soon" Cloudtail asked

"Pretty soon" Flame answered

"Ok then Fireheart" Cloudtail mewed

When Flame and Ice walked into camp no one jumped this time but everyone did stare at them as they walked to Whitestar's den. They stood by the entrance to the den until they heard Whitestar's voice "Come in"

"Fireheart what can I do for you" Whitestar mewed

"Well I was wondering if you had anything that we could do to pass the time" Flame asked

"Why yes, you and Ice can go patrol the Riverclan border" Whitestar answered

"Ok than we'll get to it" Flame mewed

Then Flame and Ice exited the camp and went straight to the border. As they walked it started snowing, covering the ground with cold, soft snow. Once they got there they started walking from one end of the border to the other. At one point they stopped to examine a fresh fox scent. After they did their patrol they had the rest of the day off.

"Ice you see that big tree over there" Flame mewed

"Yeah what about it" Ice asked

"Well I'll race you to it, though I think I'll win" Flame answered

"Oh I doubt you'll win" Ice mewed and then she took off

Flame was impressed by her speed and she actually beat him to it. She jumped on top of him and they play wrestled in the snow. At the end Flame's size and weight beat her again.

"Pinned yah" Flame mewed

"Get off me you mouse-brain" Ice purred

"Hey you asked for it" Flame purred

As they walked toward the river Ice was admiring the beauty of the forest.

"Its so pretty here in the forest" Ice mewed

"Not as pretty as you" the words escaped Flames mouth before he could grab them back "Um..what i meant to say was...Uhhh"

"Do you really think so" Ice mewed hopefully

"Uhhh yes" Flame mewed waiting for her to start yelling at him but all he felt was her tail twine with his own. Flame looked at her in surprise and saw her love filled eyes that he could just drown in. Then he rested his head on top of hers while she pushed her head under his chin. They were sitting like that until Flame interrupted the silence "Ice I don't know how to really say this but I love you"

"I love you too" Ice mewed

They sat like that for a while until they were interrupted, when they saw six Riverclan cats come out of the River and onto Thunderclan territory.

"Ice go back to camp and get reinforcements" Flame ordered

"Okay but be careful" Ice mewed and licked his cheek before running off toward Thunderclan camp. Flame slowly walked toward Riverclan making sure they saw him. He saw that Leopardstar was there as well as five others.

"What do you want here kittypet" Leopardstar mewed

"Leopardstar, ambitious as always I see" Flame mewed

"How do you know my name" Leopardstar mewed

"Why I'm Fireheart of course" Flame mewed

"No, Bluestar exiled you" Leopardstar mewed

"Yes she did and everyone will pay for that, but first I need you to leave since Sunningrocks belongs to Thunderclan" Flame mewed

"Yeah and how you going to stop me" Leopardstar sneered

"Like this" and before Leopardstar knew what happened Flame had slashed her cheek and crashed into her. She fell and he jumped onto her and put his claws on her throat. Her warriors were getting ready to pounce.

"If anyone moves Leopardstar here will be one life short" Flame mewed

"No you wouldn't dare" Leopardstar mewed

"Oh yes I would" Flame mewed, the look in his eyes told her that he wasn't lying

"Your not like the old Fireheart, the old Fireheart would have never threatened to take away a leader's life" Leopardstar mewed

"No I am not like the old Fireheart, the old Fireheart was weak, but the new Flame is powerful" Flame replied

Just then Ice, Whitestar, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, and Fernpaw burst through the forest, to only find Flame had stopped the whole attack by himself.

"Uh Flame you can let her go now" Whitestar mewed

Flame let her go but not before biting down hard on her shoulder. As soon as he released her she ran into the river and swam across followed by her warriors.

"Well I guess there was no need for us here" Whitestar mewed

"Guess so" Flame mewed

By the time Flame entered the camp the news had spread that he had stopped a six Riverclan cat invasion. He was met with cheers for his victory. Then Flame decided to go visit Cinderpelt. He entered the medicine den and found her in the corner mixing herbs.

"Hey Cinderpelt" Flame mewed

"Fireheart I was wondering when you would have time to visit me" Cinderpelt mewed

"Well I always will have time to visit you" Flame mewed

"So how's it going between you and the silver she-cat" Cinderpelt

"Nothings going on between us" Flame lied

"A shame really, she is pretty" Cinderpelt mewed

Then Graystripe entered and told him that he wanted to go hunting with Flame.

"Sure Graystripe, is it just me and you" Flame asked

"No we'll get some of your other friends together and go hunting" Graystripe replied

"Ok who shall we take" Flame asked

"Its a hunt just for you so you can pick anyone that you want" Graystripe answered

"Then I'll pick Ice, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and of course you" Flame mewed

"Ok lets go get all of them together so that we can get this started" Graystripe mewed

After finding everyone Graystripe, Brackenfur, Ice, Cloudtail and Flame all went on a hunting patrol. During their hunt Flame showed Ice all his favorite places, and a couple of hunting moves. They talked about the times when Graystripe and Flame broke the rules and other things. They even played a game of who would catch the most, and Brackenfur won. They told jokes and enjoyed each others company. After hunting and talking for like 4 hours they came back to camp with six mice, one water vole, two squirrels, and one robin. They all picked out something and put the rest in the fresh-kill pile. Flame and Ice took a squirrel each while Brackenfur took a mouse and Graystripe the water vole. Then they went to a corner of the camp to eat.

"I've never had a squirrel before" Ice mewed

"Well taste it and tell us how it is" Brackenfur mewed

After she took a good bite and chewed on it for a bit she mewed "It's great"

"I'd thought you'd say that" Brackenfur mewed

"Anyway Fireheart why do you have a collar, have you really become a kittypet" Graystripe asked

"Nope its just that all cats have to wear these in the twoleg place" Flame lied

"And why doesn't she have one" Brackenfur asked

"Cause I don't live in the twoleg place" Ice lied

"Fireheart you should have seen the last Gathering it was like the best one ever" Cloudtail mewed

"Really what happened" Flame asked

"Well the whole Gathering was going by smoothly until Tigerstar declared war on Windclan and Thunderclan" Cloudtail mewed

"And he combined Shadowclan and Riverclan to make Tigerclan" Brackenfur mewed

"Yeah and Thunderclan and Windclan are coming together to form Lionclan to fight off and win Tigerclan" Graystripe mewed

"Really, and is Tigerstar in charge of Shadowclan or is he in charge of Shadowclan and even Riverclan too" Flame asked

"He's in charge of both" Brackenfur answered

"Leopardstar is now sort of like his deputy" Cloudtail mewed

"I guess Leopardstar is to scared of him and let him take over her clan" Flame mewed

"Probably" Graystripe mewed

Later on after all of them were done Flame and Ice left the camp to their sleeping place. Flame lied down in front of the entrance shielding Ice from the cold.

"Ice I know we can still be here one more day, but we're leaving tomorrow morning" Flame mewed

"Why" Ice asked "Don't we still have a whole day"

"Yes, but there's going to be a war between all the clans so after the war is the perfect time for Bloodclan to strike since everyone will be weakened, and this is the kind of information that Bloodclan needs" Flame answered

"Then I guess we'll go back to Bloodclan" Ice mewed

"Also I'll wake you up at moonhigh, we are going to go and look around the other territories" Flame mewed

"Ok" Ice mewed

Ice snuggled up to Flame to keep warm. Flame started to groom her fur with soothing licks until she fell asleep, then he too lied down to go to sleep.

Flame woke up to a howling wind outside. He could see that it was moonhigh so he ducked back inside to wake up Ice.

"Ice wake up its time to go" Flame mewed

"Ok I'm coming" she mewed

"So where are we going first" Ice asked

"Well we'll skip Windclan, but we will go look at Riverclan and Shadowclan just so that Tigerstar knows that Scourge has sent some cats to check out the territories" Flame mewed

Flame and Ice walked to the Shadowclan border and quickly crossed the Thunderpath. Then they entered the wet and dark territory of Shadowclan that Flame had only been in once. Ice was looking at the area disapprovingly.

"This territory isn't a bit as good as Thunderclan's and it smells here too" Ice mewed

"Well thats Shadowclan to you" Flame mewed

After walking through the territory without any trouble they went on to Riverclans. They both crossed the river by using stones and made their way into Riverclan's territory.

"Now this place is better, with the willows and the sound of running water, its just so peaceful here" Ice mewed

"Come on Ice, lets go finish looking around, we have to go to Bloodclan soon" Flame mewed

"Fine, but when we do take over the forest I want you to get us a spot somewhere here on this island" Ice mewed

''Ok I'll get us a spot here" Flame mewed

Then they finished walking through Riverclan and started on their way to Bloodclan. By the time they got back to Thunderclan the sun was already rising. Both of them started running back to the twoleg place before anyone spotted them. About 21 fox-lengths away from the Twoleg place, they heard a shrill scream that made the hairs on their backs stand up.

* * *

><p><strong>YaY for FlamexIce<strong>


	13. Preparing for War

They ran towards the scream as fast as they could, only to find blood on the snow, Dustpelt knocked out, and Sandstorm about to get killed by a fox. Flame and Ice both ran at the fox and attacked it from both sides and as soon as Sandstorm recovered from her shock she joined in the attack as well. Flame, Ice, and Sandstorm bit and scratched the fox to tire him out. The fox lashed out barely missing Ice. Ice jumped onto the fox's back and dug her claws into its back. The fox yowled in pain and stopped its attack, shook off Ice, and retreated into the forest.

"Thanks" Sandstorm mewed in a shaky voice "Why did you help me after what I did to you"

"Because I used to love you so I had to help or I would never be able to live with myself, but now that I have helped you don't expect me to ever be nice to you again, now I owe you nothing" Flame mewed before walking off

"I'll catch up" Ice mewed to Flame

"Why aren't you going right now" Sandstorm asked

"I just wanted to tell you what you have lost" Ice mewed "How Fireheart talked about you, the love he had for you, but you threw it away like it was nothing"

Then Ice left as well, leaving behind a stunned Sandstorm. After a bit Ice caught up to Flame. They traveled in silence and all that could be heard was the crunching of the snow under their paws and the howling of the wind. They walked through the twoleg place seeing some cats they knew and some they didn't. Kittypets hid from them when they saw them coming. They walked a bit before they saw a gray tom and a white tom with black spots. When they got closer they could smell Bloodclan's scent coming off of them.

"Is Scourge at his alley" Flame asked

The two cats turned around to see Flame and Ice behind them.

"Yes he is Flame" the gray tom mewed

"Thanks, and whats your names I've never seen you around" Flame asked

"I'm Hunter" the gray tom mewed

"And I'm Spike" the white tom with black spots mewed

"Well its been great to meet you but I've got to see Scourge at the moment so maybe I'll see you guys later" Flame mewed

"Later then" Spike mewed

Flame and Ice walked in silence, all that could be heard was some monsters and a couple of twolegs. They walked toward Scourge's alley but before they got there Scourge appeared out of the shadows next to them, which sort of frightened them at first.

"So what news do you bring me" Scourge asked

"The whole forest is about to go to war with each other" Flame mewed

"Ahh that's very good news, we can use it to our advantage to slay all of our enemies" Scourge mewed

"Are we dismissed Sir" Flame asked

"Yes go get some rest and Ice keep up the good work cause if you do there just might be another opening in my Guard" Scourge mewed

"Yes Sir" Ice mewed

After they were walking for a while they finally arrived at Snake's alley. They went inside to find a sleeping Snake.

"Do you want to wake him" Flame asked Ice

"Sure, why not" Ice responded

Ice jumped onto the couch and walked up to Snake and started tapping him on his back lightly.

"Hey Snake, wake up" Ice mewed softly

"Huh what….Oh its just you Ice" Snake mewed before closing his eyes again. Then all of a sudden he woke up and jumped onto Ice.

"Ice your back" he mewed excitedly

Then he saw Flame. "And Flame your back too" he mewed

"Yeah we're back and could you please get off of me" Ice mewed

"Oh sorry" Snake apologized

"Anyway what happened while you were gone" Snake asked

"Nothing much" Flame mewed

"Well we spied on the forrest cats a bit and me and Flame have become mates, well not officially but you know, so yeah other than that nothing much has happened" Ice mewed

"Really, I knew you two with get together, just didn't think it'd be this soon" Snake mewed "I mean ever since Flame saved you I saw that look in your eyes"

"Yeah well whatever, Anyway we woke you up so that we can tell you we are here and that Flame and I need the couch" Ice mewed

"Oh no, if you want to sleep with him, you will sleep on the ground cause I'm not giving up my couch" Snake mewed

"Really are you going to do this to me right at this very moment" Ice mewed

"Yep cause this is my couch and I'm older than you by two minutes so I'm in charge of you" Snake mewed

"Fine" Ice grumbled

Ice went into a corner of the alley and pulled out a blue cushion that she pulled over to Flame's dark green pillow and lied down. Flame went over to her and lied down as well.

"Goodnight lovebirds" Snake mewed, laughter in his voice

"Shut-up Snake" Ice mewed a bit threateningly

Ice and Flame lied down back to back and fell asleep. Flame fell asleep thinking how much better his life had become.

Flame woke in a beautiful, star-lit forest, which he recognized as Starclan. Spottedleaf and Bluestar appeared in front of him. Flame's lips turned into a snarl.

"Why did you send me here" Flame snarled

"Because we have a message for you" Spottedleaf mewed while looking at him in sadness.

"Well hurry up then" Flame snarled

"Fireheart you have to stop this and save the clans" Bluestar mewed "Please I'll send a message to Thunderclan to take you in, you will be deputy and have respect and your friends back, so what do you say are you with us"

Flame thought for a while then answered "No, never again"

"Why not" Bluestar mewed

"Cause it was you who started this and now I'll destroy the clans and your exile will backfire on you as you watch the clans die off" Flame mewed in furry before he jumped at Bluestar with his claws outstretched, Flame passed right through her, but quickly turned around and lashed out again. He knew his attacks were pointless, but he needed Bluestar to know his hatred towards her. After a while Bluestar disappeared without a word. Only Spottedleaf was left.

"Well hurry up and leave so that I can wake up" Flame ordered

Spottedleaf looked at him in sadness and whispered "Goodbye"

Flame woke up next to Ice. He breathed in her sweet scent before walking off to go hunting. He headed for the dark part of the Twolegplace to see if he could catch a rat or two. Once he got there he started searching but came out an hour later empty handed. Flame started walking back toward Snake's alley until Rose came out of nowhere. She came up to him and rubbed her body up against him. Flame backed off but Rose still came at him and rubbed her body on his seductively.

"Rose back off" Flame warned

"You don't have to push me away Flame, you know you want me" Rose mewed

Then she tried to lick him. That's when Flame made his move, he tripped her with his front leg and ran off.

"You can't run forever" Rose called after him

Flame ran back toward the dark part of the Twolegplace hoping to hide from crazy in love with him Rose until he crashed into Ice who had three rats dangling from her jaws.

"Well it looks like you had more luck than me" Flame mewed

"Of course, I am better at hunting than you" Ice mewed

"That is so true" Flame responded with a purr

"Anyway me and you can get one each, but first I have to drop one off at Scourge's alley" Ice mewed

"Okay let me carry one" Flame mewed

Ice dropped a rat, which Flame picked up. Both of them walked to Scourge's alley dropped off the rat and prepared to leave, but before they could leave Raven came out from Scourge's alley.

"Flame we have been looking for you, all the Guards are already in there" Raven mewed

Flame sighed "well Ice I guess I'll spend some time with you later, here take my rat and save it for me" Flame mewed

"Okay I'll wait for you" Ice mewed before walking off

Flame entered Scourge's alley with Raven to find Scourge, Snake, Frost, and Brick sitting in a circle. They too entered the circle and began the meeting.

"Flame has found out that the clans are about to go to war with each other, which we can use to our advantage" Scourge mewed

"What we are going to do is that I am going to kill Tigerstar and take control of his clan and then I will make his clan attack the other clans, in the end they will be so weak that we will over power them easily" Scourge mewed

All the cats agreed with the plan except for Flame.

"What if Shadowclan and Riverclan don't join you then what" Flame asked

"Then we'll kill them anyway" Scourge mewed "Raven and Brick are going to go and inform Tigerstar that we have agreed to his proposal" Scourge mewed

"Meeting dismissed" Scourge mewed

Flame left with Snake toward their alley. They walked about halfway toward the alley in silence before Snake broke it.

"Do you think we would be able to win the whole forest" Snake asked

"Well there is a chance that we can't win" Flame mewed

"That's not very reassuring, but I trust our warriors to win" Snake mewed

"Same here" Flame responded

They got to the alley and found Ice grooming herself inside. She saw them but continued grooming herself.

"So what do we do now" Snake asked

"We wait for Raven and Brick to return" Flame replied

Ice came over to them and proposed that they go and walk around and then maybe go hunting. Snake and Flame agreed. They left the alley and started walking around the Twolegplace while talking and cracking jokes. They were doing anything they could to take their minds off the huge upcoming battle. They knew that anyone of them could not come out of that battle alive. They went hunting in the abandoned twoleg house and then tackled each other in the snow. Later on they climbed a house onto the roof and watched the sunset together.

**(Next Morning)**

Scourge walked into Snake's alley while everyone was asleep. He woke Flame and both of them walked to quiet never used alley.

"Why have you brought me here Sir" Flame asked

"I want to teach you a move that no one can survive not even those nine-life leaders you speak of can survive it" Scourge mewed

"Ok" Flame mewed

"Well then lets get started brother" Scourge mewed

"First you need a pair of dog teeth" Scourge mewed "Here put these on, they are one of the best that I've got in my collection"

After Flame put them on he and Scourge spent from morning till moonhigh training non-stop. They didn't stop to drink or eat at all. They only stopped once when Raven came to inform them that the battle would be tomorrow. Scourge would attack Flame and Flame would defend himself and the other way around. By moonhigh Scourge had taught Flame the Death Strike and a couple of other lethal moves. After they were done Scourge finally looked at him with satisfaction in his eyes.

"You're ready" Scourge mewed "Now remember don't teach anyone the Death Strike since nobody knows of it other than me or you"

"Yes Scourge" Flame mewed

Flame and Scourge went separate ways, Flame toward Snake's alley and Scourge who knows where. When Flame entered he fell down exhausted next to Ice and instantly fell asleep.

Flame woke to a lot of noise outside and nobody in the alley. He left to check out the noise outside. Flame found all of Bloodclan practicing their battle moves and sharpening their claws. Dogteeth were being handed out to some cats that started to sharpen them as soon as they got them. Flame moved through some cats until he found Rain and Snake sparring with each other on one of the roofs. He went up there to check out the fight. It was pretty good and Snake won in the end.

"Bravo that was pretty good" Flame mewed

"Do you want to try to beat me" Snake asked

"Are you challenging the master" Flame mewed playfully

"Yes, yes I am" Snake responded

Both of them ran at each other and started practicing their battle moves on each other with sheathed claws. Snake was stronger but Flame was faster and more skilled. After sparing for a bit Snake tackled Flame. Both of them started to roll until Snake held Flame under him. You could see a smirk grow on Snake's face. It quickly disappeared when Flame threw him of with his back legs and quickly jumped onto him. Snake was fast enough to roll out of the way. By this time in their little battle a small crowd had gathered to watch. Some cheered for Flame but most cheered for Snake. They exchanged more blows until Flame made a smart move that when Snake jumped he jumped onto him as well. Flame landed on Snake in the middle of the air and pushed him toward the earth with full force. Flame flipped Snake over and put his paw on Snake's neck.

"Give up" Flame mewed

"Fine" Snake mewed

Flame was met by cheering cats. There was a huge crowd now and they were all cheering his name.

"It looks as if you have some fans" Snake mewed

"I feel so loved" Flame mewed in sarcasm

"Well it was pretty impressive since I expected to win" Snake mewed

"Pshh you cant beat the master" Flame mewed

"Ha I'll see about that later on when I get a rematch" Snake mewed

"Then I look forward to beating you again" Flame mewed

Flame looked from the roof at all the cats preparing for war. Till sunhigh all of Bloodclan prepared for the huge battle. The sound of sharpening dog teeth and claws could be heard over all the cats training and preparing for battle. Never before had Bloodclan prepared for such a battle as this.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle coming up<strong>

**Who will live and who will die**


	14. Goodbye Brother

**Flames POV**

All of Bloodclan watched from the roofs and ground as a shadow moved along the walls, growing bigger and bigger with each passing second until Tigerstar came into view.

"Scourge" Tigerstar yelled

"Yes Tigerstar" Scourge mewed coming into view

"Its time" Tigerstar mewed

"I'll have Flame show us the way to your camp, you have no need to stay" Scourge mewed

"Fine, but hurry up" Tigerstar mewed as he began leaving

"I don't like the tone he uses with you" Raven mewed to Scourge

"Don't worry, soon he wont be using that tone with anybody" Scourge mewed "Flame"

"Yes Scourge" Flame mewed running up to him

"Lead the way" Scourge mewed

"Yes Sir" Flame responded

Scourge jumped up onto a very tall wooden crate and yelled "Alright listen up, all of Bloodclan shall move out now, follow Flame he knows the way"

With that said, all of Bloodclan came towards Flame and got ready to leave. Scourge did a last second check to make sure everyone was here. He nodded towards Flame, signaling for him to start leading the way. Flame led Bloodclan through the streets of the Twolegplace, avoiding monsters and twolegs and led Bloodclan straight into the forest. They followed Flame into the wet and dark swamp of Shadowclan. They slowly slunk their way through all the vegetation and surrounded Shadowclan's camp. Scourge and all of his Guard walked straight into camp, demanding to see Tigerstar.

"So you finally came" Tigerstar mewed

"Yes we did, now lets get this over with" Scourge mewed

"Very well, I will go rally my warriors while you and your cats can go help themselves to some fresh-kill we caught" Tigerstar mewed before walking out of camp followed by all his warriors.

"Raven call the rest of Bloodclan in here, so that they can have some food" Scourge mewed

"Yes Scourge" Raven mewed before walking out

"What do you suppose we do now" Flame asked Scourge

"I think Tigerstar will send someone to come get us" Scourge responded

"Ok then" Flame mewed

Flame stood up and walked toward the fresh-kill pile. He picked out a scrawny mouse and walked over to where Rain, Snake, and Ice were eating.

"Hey guys, ready for the fight" Flame mewed

"Heck yes we are" Snake mewed excitedly

"Yep, we're going to show those mouse-brains who they are dealing with" Ice mewed

"We sure are" Flame mewed with a hint of sadness in his voice

"You're not having second thoughts about this battle, right Flame" Snake asked

"No of course not, its just that I hope Scourge gives a chance for some of them to join us" Flame mewed

"Why" Ice asked

"Well cause I still have some friends there" Flame mewed

"I doubt Scourge will let them join, but you could go ask him" Rain mewed

"Yeah, I think I will" Flame mewed

Flame stood up and went to go looking for Scourge. After searching the camp he did not find Scourge.

"Hey Raven, do you know where Scourge is" Flame asked

"Yeah he went outside, said he was going to go clear his mind" Raven mewed

"Thanks Raven" Flame mewed

"No problem" Raven mewed before walking off

Flame walked out of the camp's entrance and immediately picked up Scourge's scent. He followed it to a small clearing and found Scourge sitting in the middle of it. Flame approached him slowly still in the cover of the plants. Scourge was sitting in the middle of the snow and a light breeze blew through his black fur. Flame noticed that Scourge had his eyes closed and looked calm and even a bit happy.

"I never felt settled or calm, you can't really commit to life when you feel that" Scourge mewed calmly with his eyes still closed

Flame was surprised that Scourge knew that he was here, but got over it quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't quit understand" Flame mewed in confusion

"What I mean to say is that I've never really felt calm, but all of a sudden I got a sense of calmness come over me even though we have a huge battle ahead of us" Scourge mewed finally opening his eyes

Scourge walked towards Flame and looked Flame in the eyes with his icy, blue eyes for a long time as if trying to remember every detail about them. _Why is he acting his not normal self?_

"Are you okay Scourge" Flame mewed

"I'm better than ok" Scourge mewed " I have seen something in my meditation and I accept it, it has caused me to look at the world differently, in a more peaceful way"

"What is it Scourge, what have you seen in your meditation" Flame mewed in curiosity

"You'll know soon brother" Scourge mewed "Oh and no matter what happens just know that I accept my fate"

_What could he mean by saying that he accepts his fate?_ Flame kept on thinking about what Scourge had said trying to interpret its meaning.

"Is there something you wanted Flame" Scourge mewed

"Umm… Yes, I wanted to know if you can give the clans a chance to join us" Flame asked

After giving it a bit of thought Scourge finally answered, "I don't see why not"

"Thanks Scourge" Flame mewed

"No need for your thanks" Scourge mewed "Now go I need privacy so that I may continue my meditation"

Flame walked back to Shadowclan's camp pondering about what Scourge had said. _I still don't know why he's acting so weird, it all just makes no sense._ Flame finally made it back to camp and entered immediately searching for Ice, Snake, and Rain. He found them where he left them but now they were done eating and his mouse was still lying there untouched. Flame's stomach growled with hunger and he walked up to the three if them and lied down next to Ice.

"So how did it go?" Snake asked

"Well it took a while, but at the end of it all he said yes" Flame responded, leaving out the part about how Scourge acted weird and the mystifying meaning to his words.

"Well that's good, you will get some of your old friends and we'll get some more warriors" Ice mewed

"If they decide to join" Rain put in

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go get some sleep, so that I can have more energy for the battle" Snake mewed

"Yeah me too" Rain mewed

"Alright see yah" Flame mewed before both Rain and Snake stood up and walked into the warrior's den of Shadowclan.

"Aren't you going too" Ice mewed

"Yeah just let me finish my mouse" Flame mewed

"Then I'll just lie here and wait for you" Ice mewed

"Thanks Ice" Flame mewed

Flame quickly gulped down the last of his mouse before standing up and walking into the warrior's den with Ice. He and Ice curled up next to each other with their backs pressed against one another and fell into a quick sleep.

**(2 hours later)**

Flame, Ice, and all the other cats in the warrior's den woke to the sound of Scourge calling a clan meeting.

"All of Bloodclan get over here" Scourge mewed

"I can't believe he woke me up I was having such a good dream" Snake complained

"What was your dream about" Rain mewed

"Me sharing a mouse with a she-cat" Snake replied

"And who was she" Rain asked

"Not sure her face was blurred" Snake responded

Flame and the rest of the cats walked out and surrounded the rock Scourge was standing on with another cat.

"Tigerstar has sent this clan cat to show us the way" Scourge mewed

"And before we leave all of my Guard put on your dog teeth or as I like to call them battle claws" Scourge mewed

Flame and the rest of the guard went to the place that they had stashed their battle claws and put them on. After Flame came back and had a good look at the messenger Tigerstar had sent he recognized the clan cat as Mistyfoot and hid from her view. Mistyfoot started to leave leading them toward Fourtrees. Flame could see she was uncomfortable in the presence of this much Bloodclan cats. They got there just in time to see Tigerstar talking to Lionclan and being backed up by Tigerclan. All of Bloodclan hid in the forest surrounding Fourtrees. Mistyfoot left to join the ranks of Tigerclan.

"Since you won't surrender to my terms then I must call a ruthless clan to my aid to help you all make up your minds" Bloodclan heard Tigerstar threaten Lionclan

"What are you talking about there is no other clan" Whitestar and Tallstar both mewed

"Really then come and meet Bloodclan" Tigerstar mewed

All of Bloodclans eyes flashed into view from the dark forest. All that could be seen was their eyes staring at Lionclan. Then Scourge stepped out of the forest followed by Bloodclan. Scourge jumped up on the Great Rock next to Tigerstar and Whitestar.

"Look at their collars; their nothing but kittypets" someone from Lionclan yelled

"I bet we could beat them easily," another yelled

"Hey look at their leader he looks no bigger than a small apprentice," another cat from Lionclan yelled

Through all of these insults Scourge and all of Bloodclan didn't flinch they didn't even get angry cause they knew they could beat them.

"Silence" yelled Tigerstar causing all of Lionclan to fall silent

"So Whitestar and Tallstar do you surrender now" Tigerstar mewed

"No because you're a coward to have hired these cats to help you fight" Whitestar mewed

Tigerstar was furious at Whitestar's comment and ordered "Bloodclan attack, I said Bloodclan attack"

Not one Bloodclan cat moved all they did was sit silently and watch.

"Tigerstar my cats aren't yours to control" Scourge mewed

"Why you little….we had a deal" Tigerstar growled

Then Tigerstar leaped at Scourge, but Scourge's smaller size and greater speed allowed him to dodge. Then as Tigerstars side came into view Scourge kicked out at it. His paw connected with Tigerstar's side and Scourge made Tigerstar fall on his side. Before Tigerstar could get up Scourge used his battle claws to slice a horrible death wound from Tigerstar's throat to his tail. The cut was very long and deep. Tigerstar's screeched with pain as he started to shake on the ground and then go still and start shaking again. Blood was creeping from Tigerstar's body in different angles, coating the white snow with dark, red blood.

"Oh Starclan he's dying 9 lives in a row" Tallstar mewed horrified at the wound that Scourge created on Tigerstar.

On Tigerstar's last life he looked up at Scourge with pure hatred in his eyes before his eyes dimmed and his body fell silent forever. Scourge walked up to Tigerstar and kicked him just to make sure he was dead.

Then Whitestar walked up to Scourge and said "Thank you for getting rid of that menace for us, I am Whitestar"

"And I am Scourge" Scourge mewed "You're friend thought he could control us well he found out that he can't with his life"

"Well thank you for getting rid of him, please hunt in our territories before you leave" Whitestar mewed

A small laugh escaped Scourge before he said "No I fancy this forest of yours and I think I'll take it for myself"

"What" Whitestar mewed surprised

"You heard me this forest is going to be mine either the easy way or the hard way" Scourge mewed

"What's the easy and hard way" Whitestar mewed with fear in his eyes

"Well the easy way is I give you three days to get out of here and the hard way is that we kill all of you and take this forest by force" Scourge mewed

"All the clans erupted and started yelling how they will never give up their forest. Flame, Raven and the rest of Scourge's guard were supposed to protect Scourge even at the loss of their own lives, so all five of them jumped up in front of Scourge protecting him from the angry forest cats. The whole forest grew silent when they saw Flame.

"Fireheart what are you doing up there" Whitestar asked in a surprised tone

"Ahh it seems that everyone here knows Flame, Flame you never told me your real name is Fireheart" Scourge mewed "Anyway, Flame here is a very good warrior, one of the best in Bloodclan, a really big loss for you since you exiled him"

"Fireheart how could you do this; we raised you" Whitestar mewed

"I'm not Fireheart, I'm Flame and I don't care if you raised me cause all you did after that was throw me away like I was nothing," Flame mewed in anger

"But your part of our kind" Whitestar mewed

"My kind, my kind is the kittypets unless you don't remember, I got harassed and made fun of because of my kittypet roots, and now you tell me I'm part of your kind, your just desperate for more warriors" Flame mewed in anger, which caused Whitestar to leave him alone

"Also Flame suggested to me that if anyone wants to keep on living in the forest then they have the right to be apart of Bloodclan" Scourge mewed

After a while a good number of cats walked up to Bloodclan and joined their ranks. Flame recognized them as Blackfoot, Darkstripe, Mudclaw, Heavystep, Blackclaw, Oakfur, Webfoot, Tornear, Boulder, Russetfur, Tallpoppy, Cedarpaw, Rowanpaw, Thornpaw and Cloudtail. Flame was a bit disappointed that none of them were his friends other than Cloudtail.

"So much deserters, this shows our power and that these cats have made the smart move while the rest of you will perish" Scourge mewed

"Traitors" the forest cats yelled

"Silence" Scourge mewed "Now listen I'll give you three days to leave and in that time anyone who wants to join can still come to the Twolegplace and join Bloodclan"

"Bloodclan, we're going home" Scourge mewed

Right before every Bloodclan cat came out of view Scourge turned around and said "remember you have three days" before he too disappeared into the forest.

**Whitestars POV**

The forest cats were going crazy; their fear stench was coming off them in rapid waves. Whitestar watch with sadness at the chaos Bloodclan had caused, so many traitors had left to help Bloodclan. _How could Fireheart be so cruel and join such a bloodthirsty clan._

"Tallstar, Leopardstar, bring your deputies and medicine cats" Whitestar mewed "Runningnose your going to be Shadowclan's representative"

After the cats that Whitestar had requested had organized themselved he started the meeting.

"What do you think we should do" Whitestar mewed

"I don't know, with so much traitors I am not sure we will win" mewed Leopardstar

"I suggest we still fight to the end even though they outnumber us we will have Starclan on our side" Tallstar mewed

"Runningnose how much cats are left in Shadowclan" Whitestar asked

"Not much Whitestar, all we got is me, Littlecloud, Tawnypaw, and just a few others" Runningnose answered "After Tigerstar died then Blackfoot was next in line to be leader, but he chose to follow Bloodclan instead and most of Shadowclan chose to join Bloodclan because of Blackfoot's decision"

"What about you Leopardstar how much have left to join Bloodclan" Whitestar asked

"A few" was all Leopardstar said

"And you Tallstar" Whitestar asked

"Same as Leopardstar" Tallstar mewed

"Hmm…..even though we lost many cats we will still fight them to the end" Whitestar mewed

"Agreed" Runningnose, Tallstar, and Leopardstar mewed

"Sandstorm you and the other deputies go and spread the word for Lionclan to get prepared to fight Bloodclan" Whitestar ordered "And medicine cats go and stock up on your herbs"

As soon as everyone left Whitestar was left alone watching the word get spread. He watched alone from the Great Rock until he felt someone nudge him lightly. He turned to see Willowpelt standing there looking as magnificent as ever.

"What are you thinking about" she asked him

"I'm thinking about how we might not make it through all of this" Whitestar mewed

"Oh I wouldn't worry cause I know that whatever happens that you will be there to help us get through it" Willowpelt mewed soothingly

Whitestar and Willowpelt sat next to each other pelts touching thinking about what would happen to them. The whole forest was thinking about what would happen to them.

**Flames POV**

Flame led the new bigger Bloodclan back to the Twolegplace. Scourge said he would not rename them and make them officially a part of Bloodclan until they proved their usefulness to Bloodclan.

"Hey Cloudtail you decided to join Bloodclan" Flame mewed

"Yes I did, and I did cause you're my moms brother and mentor so I had to" Cloudtail mewed

"Well good choice" Flame mewed

"Thornpaw you decided to join too" Flame mewed

"Yes I did since I want to live" Thornpaw mewed as Flame nodded in agreement

"Anyway see you two later cause I have some work to do" Flame mewed

"OK" both Thornpaw and Cloudtail mewed

Flame made his way to Scourge through the huge crowd of cats.

"Look at this Flame, so much deserters and a few more on the way, the forest cats will cower under my shadow" Scourge mewed

Flame stood quietly until Scourge addressed him again "Is there something you want Flame" Scourge asked

"Yes, is there something you would like me to do" Flame asked

"Other than prepare and wait, no there is nothing I want you to do" Scourge mewed

"Raven" Scourge yelled

"Yes Scourge" Raven mewed

"I want you to go and recruit as well as train some kittypets" Scourge mewed

"What if they don't want to go" Raven asked

"Kill them" Scourge mewed

Flame left to go find Ice. After searching and asking others where she is he finally found her in the park eating a large rat.

"Hey Ice, why are you here all alone?" Flame asked

"Oh hi Flame, I was just thinking about all the things that could go wrong and then I thought of you getting killed" Ice mewed

"Ice I can't promise you anything, but I will try my best to stay alive for you" Flame mewed

"But still you never know" Ice mewed

"But I will try" Flame mewed

After a while Ice responded "As will I"

Flame lay down next to Ice and put his head on her back. Her soft fur made is so much more comfortable as well as her sweet scent.

"I love you Ice" Flame mewed

"And I you" Ice responded before they both fell asleep.

**(Next Day)**

Flame woke up to to a freezing cold morning. Some of his body was buried under snow and he had to get out of there. It was so cold that Flame could see his breath coming out of his mouth. Flame looked down at Ic still sleeping. _Better wake her before she catches whitecough._

"Hey Ice, wake up before you catch whitecough" Flame mewed while prodding her awake

"Huh...what's whitecough" Ice mewed finally waking up and getting out of the snow that had buried her

"Its what you get when you get sick because of the cold" Flame mewed

"Oh so its like a cold" Ice asked him

"Umm...I guess so...sure" Flame mewed having no idea what a cold is

"Well come on Flame lets go and hunt something to eat instead of just standing here in the freezing cold" Ice mewed

"Sure, lets go to the old abandoned twoleg house" Flame suggested

"Sounds great" Ice mewed

Ice and Flame began their walk to the Twolegplace. They walked the whole way peacefully until they got closer and could hear commotion in there. Flame and Ice ran over there to investigate. When they got there they found the old Blodclan cats getting ready to pounce on the new recruits. The new recruits were about to do the same to the old Bloodclan cats. _What is going on_ here?

"It looks as if everyone is getting along quite nicely" Ice mewed with sarcasm in her voice

"I've got to stop this" Flame mewed

"Well go on and stop it" Ice mewed

Flame walked into the middle of both side as they kept on arguing.

"Alright everybody stop" Flame ordered and everyone did just that

"You, whats your name" Flame asked a white tom with orange stripes and green eyes

"My..my names Leaf" Leaf mewed

"And what is going on here" Flame asked

"Well you see these new cats are trying to get into the abandoned twoleg house and eat everthing in there when we don't have that much food because of winter, so we have decided to not let them in but they are demanding that we do" mewed Leaf

"Liar all we want is to go and get one mouse for each one of us, nothing more, but you won't let us" Blackfoot mewed

"Why don't you go and hunt somewhere else, our territory is vast theres plenty of hunting space" Spot mewed

"Because as you said its leaf-bare and there is barely any food anywhere else" mewed Blackfoot

"Whats leaf-bare" Ice asked Flame

"Its the clan way of saying winter" Flame mewed

"Oh okay" Ice mewed

Right before everyone could start arguing again Flame spoke up to get everyones attention.

"Listen up everyone, I want Bloodclan to let our new recruits into the old abandoned twoleg house because even if we do have less food in there it will all pay off when we get their help to take over the forest which is filled with food, Okay" Flame mewed

"Okay" everyone replied

"Good now get going" Flame ordered

Flame watched as the old Bloodclan cats and the new cats walked together toward the abandoned twoleg house. Ice walked up to him and looked at them too.

"Well it looks as if you did a good job" Ice mewed

"I guess I did" Flame mewed

"You must be really good at this whole problem solving thing" Ice mewed

"Nah..this was easy anyone who wasn't arguing could have done it" Flame mewed

"If you say so" Ice mewed

"What do you say we go to Scourge's alley instead of the abandoned twoleg house since its going to be overcrowded" Flame mewed

"Sure" Ice replied

Flame and Ice walked silently to Scourge's alley while admiring at how beautiful the city looked when there was snow all over it. There were twolegs that were putting pine-trees into their houses. _I guess the twolegs want to grow forests in their houses or something like that, I wonder why._

They kept on walking until they finally reached Scourge's alley. Brick and Frost let them in with a nod of their heads. Flame and Ice saw Scourge on the roof and stood respectfully waiting for him to address them. After a little while Scourge motioned for them to join him on the roof with his tail. Flame and Ice used wooden boxes that they found stacked up one on another to get on top of the roof and next to Scourge.

"So why have you come" Scourge asked

"Well Scourge there is no food anywhere except for the abandoned twoleg house and thats overcrowded so I was wondering if we could get some of your own food" Flame asked

"Sure, its over there"Scourge mewed while pointing with his tail at a food pile behind the dumpster

Flame and Ice thanked Scourge and jumped off the roof. They walked up to the pile of food and picked out a small sized chicken. They lied down and started eating the chicken. About half way through the chicken Scourge jumped down to join them. He lied down a bit away from them and started to study them.

"So are you two a couple" Scourge asked

"Yes" Ice answered

"Good, thats good, its always nice to have someone to love" Scourge mewed with a faraway look in his eyes

"Did you ever love anyone" Flame asked

Ice hit Flame in the ribs and whispered "Thats kind of personal, don't you think"

"Actually I did" Scourge mewed surprising both Ice and Flame

"Really" Flame mewed

"Yes, she was beautiful, she was the only cat I ever loved, my only true friend really" Scourge mewed deep in thought

"How did you meet her" Flame asked

"I'll tell you" Scourge mewed

**Scourges POV**

**(Flashback)**

Tiny comes out of his house and climbs the white, wooden fence and sits on it. His brother and sister were picking on him again. _I hate them, I wish I was bigger than them, then I'd show them. _He had sat on the fence, lonely as always. He had no friends, his siblings didn't like him, and his own mother looked like she was just faking her own love for him. Scourge sat bleak-eyed and hunched over looking at the world as it went by. All of a sudden he felt something poke him, but he just ignored it. Then he felt another poke and this time he turned around to see a beautiful 6 month old kitten with short, plush, blue-grey fur and dazzling blue eyes to go with her. She was only about a month younger than him and just sat there smiling at him in a friendly way. Tiny sat there just staring at her.

"Привет..Umm...are you okay" she asked with a slight accent

"Ye..ah...never been bet..ter" Tiny stuttered making a complete fool of himself

"You talk funny" she mewed

"No I don't" Tiny mewed

"Then why were you talking like that" she asked

"I don't know" Tiny mewed "Are you new here"

"Yes, me and my owners came from Russia" she mewed

"Russia whats that" Tiny asked

"Oh its a great place, but unfortunately we had to move here, because my owners got a job here" she mewed

"So is that why you have an accent" Tiny asked

"Yes, yes it is" she responded

"Oh..okay, so whats your name" Tiny asked

"My names Анастасия" Анастасия mewed

"Ana what" Tiny mewed

"Анастасия or like you cats say it Anastasia" Анастасия mewed

"Anastasia, pretty name" Tiny mewed

"Yes well I'd like it if you called me Анастасия instead of Anastasia just because I like the sound of my name that way better" Анастасия mewed

"Sure okay" Tiny mewed

"Thanks and whats your name" Анастасия mewed

"My names Tiny" Tiny mewed waiting for her to laugh, but instead she mewed "Nice name" which surprised Tiny cause whenever someone saw his size and heard his name they started laughing

"So do you want to be friends" Анастасия mewed

"Of course I do" Tiny mewed

"Thats great, what do you want to do first" Анастасия asked

"Well we could go play Hide-and-Seek" Tiny mewed

"Whats that" Анастасия asked

"Its a game where you hide and some one has to find you" Tiny exlpained

"Oh so its like прятки" Анастасия mewed

"Yeah sure" Tiny mewed not having a clue at what that meant

"So I'm going to go hide and you find me" Анастасия mewed before running off

Tiny counted to twenty before he went looking for her. After looking for a little while he found her in the bushes.

"Found Ya" Tiny yelled as he jumped on her and they both started laughing

They played this game and tag the whole day until it was starting to get dark and Tiny had to say goodbye.

"Well I've got to go home so see you tomorrow" Tiny mewed

"До свидания Tiny" Анастасия mewed before climbing the fence and jumping down on the other side

_I can't believe I have a friend and a pretty one to. _Tiny walked inside to only be tackled by Socks and Ruby his siblings.

"Get off" Tiny mewed

"Where you been all day loser" Socks mewed

"Yeah have you been siting in the bush again thinking about what a loser you are" Ruby sneered

"No, actually I have made a friend, and guess what she's from Russia" Tiny mewed

"Hah liar, nobody would want to be your friend" Socks mewed

"But its true" Tiny argued

"Shutup and go tell your lies to someone who cares, Oh wait there is nobody who cares" Ruby mewed

Socks and Ruby walked off laughing. They left Tiny feeling hurt inside, but then he brightened up at the thought that he has a real friend. Tiny went into his basket and curled up into a ball dreaming about what tomorrow would be like.

Everyday for three weeks Tiny and Анастасия would meet and play games and be the best friends that anyone would ever want to have. Then one day Tiny left into the forest because Ruby told him that the humans were going to drown him because he is to small and that no Twolegs would want a puny cat as him. In the forest he met Tigerpaw who attacked him and gave him scars that would stay with him forever, forever reminding him of the tabby cat. Then Tiny left into the Twolegplace where he slowly grew in power and rank until he was the leader of a clan that he created. That clan was full of vicious cats that all made up Bloodclan. One day the now newly named Scourge was walking and heard a scream. He ran toward the scream with Brick and Bone behind him. They came upon four rogue male toms and a grey-blue she-cat that Scourge thought looked familiar.

"Stop this at once" Scourge mewed

"Or what shrimp" one rogue mewed

"Or I'll rip your throat out" Scourge mewed

"Hah I want to see you try" the rogue mewed

Then before any rogue could react Scourge unsheathed his claws and sliced the rogues throat open. The other three rogues looked at the fallen rogue before they all ran off into the busy Twolegplace. Scourge walked up to the she-cat and helped her up.

"Are you okay miss" Scourge mewed

"Yes thanks...Tiny is that you" the she-cat mewed who Scourge recognized as Анастасия

"Анастасия is that really you" Scourge mewed

"Yes its me Tiny, its me" Анастасия mewed in an exited voice

"My names not Tiny anymore its Scourge" Scourge mewed

"Okay Tiny.. I mean Scourge" Анастасия mewed "What are you doing here, you left your house and didn't come back, I was so worried"

"I left to the Twolegplace where now I am leader of Bloodclan" Scourge mewed

"Bloodclan?" Анастасия asked confusedly

"Yes we are a clan that hunt and kill so that we may survive" Scourge mewed

"So have you killed, before this" Анастасия asked

"Yes I have taken the lives of many, I've put terror into my enemies hearts, All fear me" Scourge mewed thinking it would impress Анастасия but instead it caused the opposite effect

"Why would you become a killer, you are not the cat I remember, the cat who was my best friend, the cat whom I loved, but now after all the things you have done, I can't love you anymore, Прощай" mewed Анастасия

Scourge watched her go melancholily. His heart felt torn in two and because of this he vowed to never fall in love again, so as not to feel this pain ever again, the pain that hurt more than a huge, deep battle wound. After a few days Scourge got a report that Анастасия had gotten killed by a monster. Scourge sat in his den thinking about all the good times he had with her and wondered if being leader of Bloodclan was worth losing her. _Was it worth it._

**Flames POV**

Once Scourge was done with his story, Flame and Ice just sat there thinking over the sad events of his story. Then finally after a large period of silence Ice spoke up "I am so sorry for your loss"

"Its okay I have gotten over it, even though sometimes I wonder if things could have been different" Scourge mewed

"Thanks Scourge for sharing this with us, I know it must have hurt a lot" Flame mewed

"I always wanted to tell someone, now go on and leave me in peace" Scourge mewed

Flame and Ice walked out of Scourge's alley and walked back toward their own. They thought about Scourge and the pain he must have gone threw. Both wished to not have to go through the same excruciating pain.

**(Next Day)**

Flame woke to someone prodding him awake. He opened his eyes to see Snake trying to wake him and Ice up. Once Flame was up he helped Snake wake up Ice.

"Finally you two are awake" Snake mewed

"Why, what happened?" Flame asked

"Well there is some forest cat here asking to join the clan and see some cat named Cloudtail" Flame mewed

"What does she look like" Flame asked

"Well she's is a white she-cat with ginger patches, and blue eyes, and also half her face is messed up" Snake mewed

"Sounds like Brightpaw, except for the half of her faced messed up part" Flame mewed

"Well lets go and see her" Ice suggested

Snake, Ice, and Flame left to go see Brightpaw. They found her being guarded by two Bloodclan she-cats. Flame was horrified at what had happened to Brightpaw. The pretty little apprentice had been turned into a monster. Flame walked up to her and she ran up to him.

"Oh its good to see you Fireheart" Brightpaw mewed

"Yes its good to see you too" Flame mewed

"And Fireheart my names now Lostface not Brightpaw" Lostface mewed

"Okay, and my names Flame not Fireheart" Flame mewed "So you have come to join Bloodclan"

"Yes, because Cloudtail joined you and I want to be with him" Lostface mewed

Just then Cloudtail came running in and both of them started covering each other with licks.

"Wow, don't they just love each other so much" Ice mewed

"I know right" Snake mewed

"Guys, Guys stop commenting on their love life" Flame mewed

"Why would you care" Snake asked

"Don't know, just doesn't feel right" Flame mewed

"Come on guys lets go see if theirs something that we can do" Flame mewed

Flame, Snake, and Ice walked for a while until they heard the sound of many feet hitting the ground. They all crept up on the cats to only find that Raven and three more Bloodclan cats had returned and they had one dozen kittypets with them.

"Guess those are our new recruits" Snake mewed

"Yeah, except for that most of them will die, I mean look at them, they look as if they never go outside" Ice mewed

"Thats true, but they will get a brief training before the battle" Snake mewed

"They probably will run at the first sign of battle since we are forcing them to fight" Flame mewed

Then Raven saw them and walked up to them and said "Well its great to see all of you, because I'm putting you three in charge of training these 12 kittypets" Raven mewed

"What" Flame, Ice, and Snake mewed at the same time

"You heard me, you guys will train them so get to it" Raven mewed before walking off and being followed by the other three Bloodclan cats

Flame, Snake, and Ice walked up to the kittypets and started to study them. All the kittypets were out of shape and some even looked old.

"Well good luck you two cause you'll need it" Ice mewed

"What do you mean by us two your in this too you know" Snake mewed but Ice was already running away laughing

"Guess its just you and me" Snake mewed

"Guess so" Flame mewed

"So what do you want to do first" Snake asked

"Well how about we go get something to eat and sit down and watch them run around" Flame mewed

"I like how you think" Snake mewed

"Okay so you go get the food while I watch them" Flame mewed

"Got it" Snake mewed before running off

Flame walked up to the kittypets and looked each and everyone one of them in the eyes, trying to put as much fear in there as he could.

"Alright listen up mousebrains, you are all fat and I am going to help you loose some of that fat and build some muscle" Flame mewed

Flame could tell none of them liked the idea of working out.

"So to start you all will run back and forward 100 times in this alley, okay" Flame mewed

All stood quietly with their heads bent down except for one brave kittypet "No its not okay, I am a respected cat and not some wild cat that runs around an alley for no reason at all"

"So you saying that you won't do it" Flame asked the orange, plump tom

"Yes I won't" the orange tom answered

Flame walked up to him and said "Wrong answer" before he unsheathed his claws and completely ripped of the toms left ear and the tom fell to the ground writhing in pain

"So anybody else not want to train" Flame asked the rest of the kittypets

No one spoke a word.

"Good now start running" Flame ordered

All 12 kittypets started running back and forward. At first they were doing pretty well, but when they reached lap 27 they were exhausted. By the time Snake came they were falling over each other and were only on lap 42. The orange tom that had lost his ear was the last one to give up and he made it to 56.

(Tsk, Tsk) "We have a lot of work to do" Snake mewed to Flame as they finished up their mouses and watched the orange tom fall down from exhaustion

Flame and Snake gave them 5 minutes to rest before they started training again.

"Okay now that your rested I want all of you to show me you fighting skills, so go ahead and fight each other" Flame mewed

Flame and Snake watched them fighting trying hard to keep from laughing, the kittypets were barely hitting each other, they were very slow, and super clumsy. After the kittypets were done with their horrible battle moves Flame spoke "I've seen kits who fight better than all of you, so come on let me start showing you how a real warrior fights. Flame and Snake got into fighting stances. All 12 kittypets got around them in a circle to watch them fight. Then they began fighting each other for six whole minutes and in the end Snake pinned down Flame. All the kittypets watched in amazement at both of them after their incredible performance.

"Told you I would win next time" Snake mewed to Flame

"Whatever" Flame mewed annoyed that he had lost

Snake and Flame walked up to the kittypets and started training them and showing them more battle moves as well as giving them more exercises to do. At the end of the day everyone was tired. Flame ordered some Bloodclan cats to bring some food for the kittypets and he and Snake left the 12 kittypets that were guarded by three Bloodclan cats. Flame and Snake walked to their alley laughing and talking about the kittypets that they were training. On their way there they smelled the scent of two forest cats.

"Maybe its just some of our new recruits" Snake mewed

"Maybe, but lets check it out anyway, just in case" Flame mewed

Flame and Snake stalked quietly toward the scent of the two forest cats. Once they were close enough they peeked at the two forest cats from behind a metal trashcan. They saw two apprentice sized cats.

"Hey Flame, I know that i don't exactly remember all the cats that came with us, but those two don't look like any of them" Snake whispered

"You're right, its Ashpaw and Fernpaw, I wonder what they are doing here" Flame whispered

"Probably spying on us" Snake mewed

"Or trying to join us" Flame mewed

"Or that" Snake agreed

"Lets go, you attack Ashpaw and I'll take Fernpaw" Flame mewed

"Which ones which" Snake mewed, but it was already to late since Flame had jumped out of hiding and charged

Snake immediately charged as well right after Flame. Ashpaw and Fernpaw looked scared out of their fur and froze with fear when they saw them running at them. Flames plan worked pretty well except for that both of them attacked Fernpaw leaving Ashpaw unharmed. Fernpaw didn't even put up a fight and Ashpaw didn't even try to help her. Flame and Snake pinned her down.

"What do are you doing here Fernpaw" Flame mewed, but Fernpaw didn't say anything

"We are here because we want to join Bloodclan" Ashpaw mewed

"Why" Flame asked

"Because we want to join the winning side" Fernpaw finally spoke up

"So the clans know that they are going to lose" Snake mewed gleefully

"Yes, they do" Flame mewed "Okay listen up you two are going to follow us and we'll take you to the rest of the forest cats"

"Okay" both Ashpaw and Fernpaw

Flame and Snake led both Ashpaw and Fernpaw through the twisting streets of the Twolegplace and toward the alley that all the forest cats were using at the moment. Ashpaw and Fernpaw ran straight to Cloudtail and Lostface who welcomed them. After seeing Fernpaw and Ashpaw get settled in they continued to go to their alley. Once they were there they both dropped into their sleeping place, Snake on the couch, and Flame on his green pillow next to Ice and both of them immediately fell asleep.

**(Next Day)**

Then when finally the third day came, the day when the big fight would happen. Everyone was wishing each other good luck. Even Scourge was talking to every cat, some cats that he had barely ever spoken to he now was laughing along with them like an old friend. Scourge was in a good mood and was acting as if it was his last day on earth with the way he seemed to be admiring nature and acting in such a friendly way. But when the time to go to battle came he turned back into his dangerous and serious self. Flame went to go to wish his friends good luck before the battle started. After he had wished Cloudtail, Rain, Snake,and even Scourge good luck he finally went to Ice. He found her sitting in Snake's alley, and looking to be in deep thought.

"Hi Ice just came to say good luck" Flame mewed

"Finally you come I thought you would never come to talk to me" Ice mewed "And good luck to you too"

"Thanks Ice and shall we get going" Flame asked

"We shall" Ice responded

Flame and Ice exited the alley and made their way towards the crowd of cats surrounding Scourge as he prepared to say something.

"Bloodclan today at sunset we will march into the forest and kill anyone who is still left in there, if nobody has left then it will turn into a huge battle, so eat up and prepare for battle, enjoy yourself today cause it just might be your last" Scourge mewed

"Well we have a couple of hours before sunset, what do you want to do" Ice asked

"How about we get some cats together and go hunting at the old abandoned Twoleg house" Flame mewed

"Great idea, I'll go get Spot and Snake while you go get some of your friends" Ice mewed

"Okay we'll meet up at the old abandoned Twoleg house" Flame mewed

Flame watched her run off before he too went to go and find some cats. First he saw Cloudtail talking with Lostface and ran up to him.

"Hey Cloudtail, me and a couple cats are gonna go hunting so I was wondering if you want to come" Flame asked

"Sorry Flame, I want to spend some time with Lostface" Cloudtail mewed

"You sure" Flame asked

"Positive" Cloudtail replied

"Okay, if you say so" Flame mewed

Flame walked off looking for Rain. He found Rain just sitting by himself.

"Rain you want to come to the old abandoned Twoleg house cause we are getting a few cats together and you looked kind of alone" Flame mewed

"Yeah I'll come, I probably look like a loner cause I was talking with Spot until Ice came here and took her away" Rain mewed

"Well come on then" Flame mewed before walking into the direction of the old abandoned Twoleg house while being followed by Rain

About 4/5 of the way there Flame asked Rain "So are you and Spot like mates are something"

"No, we're just friends" Rain answered

"Friends that like each other a lot" Flame mewed

"Well I might like her, though I doubt she likes me" Rain mewed

"Well as a good friend once told me, you just got to take a chance with her" Flame mewed

"Easy for you to say, you got Ice" Rain mewed

"Yes well she never was my friend that much, unlike you who's been her friend for a while now, so you got the advantage that I did not have" Flame mewed

"Guess you're right, so what did you do to get her to like you" Rain asked

"I saved her from a dog and took the blow for her" Flame answered

"Oh great that makes me feel so much better, how am I supposed to do something as brave as that" Rain mewed

"You don't have to" Flame mewed

"But" Rain mewed before being interrupted by Flame who mewed "Oh look we're finally here"

Flame and Rain entered to find Ice, Snake, and Spot waiting for them.

"What took you slowpokes so long" Snake asked

"We aren't late, I mean how long have you been waiting" Rain mewed

"Only about three minutes" Spot mewed

"See we're not that late" Flame mewed to Snake

"Whatever" Snake mewed

"Come on lets get hunting we've only got three and a half hours left before the battle" Ice mewed

All of them started to hunt and would only catch enough so as not to overstuff themselves before the battle. Flame climbed down the steps into the basement. He heard some movement underneath the couch. He jumped up onto the couch and got into the pouncing position. He waited in that position for 18 minutes. Nothing could be heard except his heart beating quietly and steadily. Finally the mouse ran out from underneath the couch. It was about four tail-lengths away from the couch when it turned around and saw dark green eyes staring at it. It dashed for cover again, but it was to late as Flame sprang and landed on the mouse, he snapped its neck with his teeth, putting a quit to its squeaking and squirming. Flame took his mouse up to the first floor and laid down waiting for the others to come back. Five minutes later Spot came back, them 13 minutes later Rain returned with Snake, and finally after 32 minutes Ice came back.

"What took you so long Ice" Flame mewed while smiling in laughter "Not as good as you say you are at hunting"

"Shut it" Ice mewed, but not in a hostile way

All five of them started to eat and after about ten minutes they were all ready to head back. All of them went back to the place Scourge talked to them last at a slow pace. By the time they got back most of Bloodclan had already gotten there. Scourge walked up to the group of five.

"What took you all so long" he mewed

"Sorry Scourge we lost track of time" Snake mewed

"Ok, now we're going to go to the Four-Oaks place and this time you don't have to lead us Flame cause I memorized the route to get there" Scourge mewed

"Ok Scourge" Flame mewed

Scourge jumped up onto a monster and yelled "Alright everyone get ready to attack the forest cats and make sure to surround the kittypets so as they don't get afraid of battle, and kittypets if you run away before the battle ends I will have you killed"

Then Scourge jumped down and started to lead all the cats to the forest. Such a big group was hard to hide and many Twollegs noticed them, so Scourge ordered all cats to run. Once they ran into the forest, Scourge allowed them to take a breather and rest before continuing. After resting Scourge lead them to Four-Oaks and jumped up onto a tree stump so that e could give a speech.

"Bloodclan out there is an enemy that needs to be taken care of, they are denying us rights to this forest, so I ask you to fight like you've never fought before, and remember I have never been more proud to call you all a part of my clan" Scourge mewed

Scourge's speech earned him cheers from the Bloodclan cats.

"So come on Bloodclan let us go and vanquish our enemies" Scourge yelled before he jumped down and ran down into the open area. As Bloodclan was running Lionclan also ran out from the other side Both sides ran at each other at full speed and once they crashed in the center, all hell broke loose. Cats died left and right as both sides tried desperately to win this battle. Flame ran at a cat that he had hated since the day he had come to Thunderclan. Flame and Dustpelt crashed into each other both trying to find an advantage over the other. Both of them hit an equal amount of blows on the other as they exchanged blows. Then Flame saw his chance when Dustpelt tripped over a tree root and exposed his stomach. Flame took his chance and jumped onto Dustpelts stomach and racked his claws onto it. Dustpelt yowled in pain, and then Flame took his paws and put them on Dustpelt's throat as he started to choke him. Flame watched gleefully as Dustpelts eyes started to roll back into his head and his eyelids started closing from the lack of oxygen. Then out of the bloom Flame was bowled over by a gray haired cat. Flame sent the cat flying away from him by using his hind legs to push him off. By now Dustpelt had stood up and ran off into the bushes. Flame turned to look at his attacker to find Graystripe looking back at him. "Hello old friend" Flame mewed. "After what you have done traitor we are not friends, we are now enemies" Graystripe snarled. "Agreed" Flame mewed. Then Graystripe jumped toward him and Flame stepped to the side and slashed out with his claws at Graystripe's flank. Then he jumped onto Graystripe's back. Flame held on as Graystripe tried to shake him off by sticking his claws into Graystripe's back very deeply, creating holes from which a lot of blood in a great amount came out. Graystripe yowled and rolled on his back, crushing Flame underneath him. Graystripe raked his claws on Flame's belly when it was exposed. Flame then took his claws and stuch them into Graystripe's right eye, permanently blinding him in that eye. Flame stood up while spilling blood onto the white snow. Flame jumped at Graystripe and bowled him over. Both of them rolled in the bloody snow while the sounds of battle were still high. Graystripe bit Flame on his front, right leg. Flame yowled and broke away from Graystripe but then before Graystripe could get up, Flame twirled around and using his back leg he hit Graystripe in the throat with his hind legs's claws and Flame could hear as Graystripe's throat ripped open and he fell onto the ground. He was dead before he hit the ground. Flame looked at Graystripe, who was in a pool of growing blood with only a little remorse before he ran back into the battle. The next opponents were two small Riverclan apprentices. One of them ran at him and Flame just raised his paw and brought it down on the apprentices head making him fall down. Then Flame jumped at the other small apprentice. He landed with full force onto the small apprentice's back. The sheer force and his wait snapped the apprentices back, killing it instantly. The other aprentice had now stood up and ran at Flame. He jumped onto Flame's back and held on. Flame rolled onto his back which caused the apprentice to let go. Then Flame bit down onto the apprentice's neck. He held on until the apprentice's movement became weaker and weaker until it stopped entirely. Flame then spotted Onewhisker fighting with Ice. Flame ran up to assist Ice but all he got was a yell from Ice " I can fight my own battles". Then Flame saw Snake and Rain fighting back to back as they fended off four apprentices. Then Flame saw Scourge who had just killed off Leopardstar by using the Death Strike and now she laid there dying her last couple of lives. Flame ran up to Scourge and both of them started fighting back to back. They were attacked by a Riverclan she-cat and a Windclan tom. Flame fought the she-cat while Scourge fought the tom. All of a sudden the tom was backed up by another Windclan warrior and both of them started to attack Scourge. Flame quickly ducked underneath the she-cats paw and struck out with a blow to the throat. He hooked his claws in her throat and then pulled out causing the she-cats throat to be ripped open. By this time Scourge had been hit in the side and was now lying on the ground exposed to the two Windclan warriors who were getting ready to deal their final blows. Flame quickly reacted and jumped onto on of the cats causing them to crash into the other Windclan warrior. Flame held onto the cats throat while Scourge stood up and fought the other Windclan warrior. Soon both warrior were dead. Then they saw raven come toward them he was bleeding badly and needed help. Before Scourge, Flame, or some other Bloodclan cat could help him, Tallstar jumped out of nowhere and bowled over Raven. Then Tallstar delivered a death bite to Raven's neck. Raven had a quick death. Flame was enraged over Raven's death and he ran at Tallstar. Tallstar turned around, but it was to late, as Flame struck him in the side, causing him to lose balance and expose his belly. Flame took advantage of this and used the Death Strike on Tallstar. Flame sunk his claws deep into Tallstar's throat and pulled them down along his stomach and to his tail. Tallstar looked at Flame once, before he died. Tallstar only died one life cause that was all he had left. Then Flame turned around to find Scourge battling against Whitestar. Before Flame could run to help him he saw Whitestar slide his claws across Scourges face, leaving a huge, ugly, bleeding scar. The blow caused Scourge to fall down and then Whitestar took his claws and dug them into Scourge's stomach. Whitestar then slashed a bit more of the stomach causing some guts to come out and only to be slashed to ribbons by Whitestar's claws. Flame was shocked by what just happened. The whole battle seemed to have frozen as they watched Scourge's death. Then Bloodclan started to retreat, but before they ran away completely Flame ran at Whitestar. He pushed Whitestar over by crashing into him with his head with full force and Flame delivered the Death Strike to Whitestar as well when Whitestar exposed his underside. Flame got off of Whitestar to watch him die his nine lives. Flame watched Whitestar twitch on the ground over and over again as blood poured out of his mouth and wound, then Flame heard Whitestar whisper "Why?" before he finally died his last life. Flame took action and yelled out "Stop Bloodclan, all of Lionclan's leaders are dead and we outnumber them badly, so why run, we can't just let Scourge's death be in vain, so strike out and finish what we started" This caused all of Bloodlan to stop running and turn around and run straight back into the battle. At this point al of Lionclan started retreating, but some of them were to late as they got caught up with the charging Bloodclan and were slaughtered mercilessly. As the last couple Lionclan cats retreated Bloodclan cheered for their victory. Flame looked at the cheering cats and the he looked at the dead bodies of the fallen. Both sides had lost a lot of cats but there was more from Lionclan. The pure white snow was now coated with deep red blood and bodies were lying everywhere. Some where still alive and were moaning for help or for a quick death. Then Flame heard some coughing from behind him. He turned around to find Scourge lying on his side in a pool of his own blood, dying a slow, painful death.

"Flame" Scourge whispered

"Yes Scourge" Flame mewed

"Tell Bloodclan that they have done a great job" Scourge whispered before he started coughing up more blood

"I will Scourge I will" Flame mewed with tears in his eyes

"Good" Scourge whispered while trying his best to nod

"I could have never asked for a better brother or for a better leader for Bloodclan" Scourge wheezed out

"Me leader" Flame mewed in surprise

"Yes" Scourge wheezed

"I'll try my best, Brother" Flame mewed

"And Flame, remember this I accepted my fate" Scourge whispered as he again started to cough up more blood

Flame remembered when Scourge had told him this about three days ago. But before he could ask Scourge how he had known Scourge started to shake. Then Scourge looked Flame in the eyes and mouthed the word farewell before he died. His eyes got dim, their Icy, blue color was replaced with a dull blue. He stopped breathing and everything about him became lifeless.

"Goodbye Brother" Flame whispered as a tear made its way from his eye and it dropped onto Scourge's fur beneath him

The wind picked up causing Flame's fur to blow in the wind. Flame turned around to face Bloodclan, his clan now.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Scourge :( oh well I had to kill him sometime<strong>

**Anyway this was fun to write, yes this is the end, but I might make a sequel, I'll see**

**Anyway thanks to all the people who supported me during this time. I thank you.**


End file.
